Flash Dance
by Blackwitch31
Summary: Maxine is a girl who fought cancer and survived, due to the passion she had for the dance. what happens when she go to another dimension, in a distant future on the planet Earth? A romance will start! PanthroxOC fic!
1. Maxine

_Disclaimer: The Thundercats doesn't belong to me but to their creators, only the plot is mine!_

_

* * *

_

Rated M, for possible coarse language, adult themes and violence!

_Hi folks this is the first time I am writing a story with the thundercats on this site, I had wrote one almost twenty years but it's lost for ever!_

_I decided write a new story based in that old one!  
_

_As you can see i grow up in the 80's and had the chance to watch this show, which was amazing! And again I started to review the old shows on Veoh, to catch some ideas, like the characters names, and their basis on Third Earth, for other words I tried do some research!_

_Now you have to read to discover... _

_

* * *

  
_

**Flash Dance.**

**Maxine...**

Is a pleasant day in Detroit and of course, all enjoy the good weather, some will walk in the park of the city, or go do shopping or enjoy other things that the city has to offer.  
Maxine lives in the city, more precisely on a neighbourhood where all known each other, lives with her uncles who work hard to have a decent life, has always been well since she came to live with them, hardly know the biological parents, because they had been very badly for her, the uncles have rushed to take her to their house where she was nurtured by everyone including grandparents on both sides that worshipped as if it were their daughter and continued love her, after being adult.

The life wasn't very friendly in a matter of work for Maxine, who works in a wear store, giving much of herself and everyone likes her, although she has a degree in business management, and everyone knows that she has other talents and dedicated to them in their spare time. She is a young girl with 25 years of age, with much life and the employers know it.

She works well, but not live to work, not making a great obsession because she doesn't want to interfere in her personal life, as has a very active social life, get out at night with friends, drink a few drinks and talking to them or go to the disco to give a dance and this is very important to her, or she's starts going crazy.  
It has a great passion, love dancing and when it does... made it with much passion and feeling, but because she took a course in management and not dance?  
Very simple the uncles felt that dance wasn't for her future and both forced her to study management because that was future for her, but Maxine was fixed ideas and during the time of school and college, signed up in dance lessons, but to get get money for it, so she started working on a mechanics workshop, because her uncle knows the owner of the workshop, and was thus able to pay for studies, dance classes and martial arts, that uncles left to pay, knowing that she wanted to help.

It was because of this she managed to survive a disease that killed many women if weren't detected in time...Breast cancer, suffered much due to chemotherapy and the operation and the fear that the disease return to again...and this dominates her life for now, and had only spent about a year and a half since it happened, friends helped her to overcome this huge ordeal, and she remembers it was always being grateful for having good friends, and the uncles are very proud to have achieved her overcome a disease as deadly as breast cancer, when she thought of... outlines a smile.

She knows, that something will happen soon, and that would change her life forever, ignoring that she is talking with a friend, Jared:  
"Believe Jared, I'll leave the town, I'm sick of all this!" Her friend sees Maxine's disappointment, being very concerned, and when he hears the words, thought why she is feeling in that way, and try change her mind:  
"Maxine didn't say such a thing, you got friends who love you, you help immensely! What happened? "It gives a sip in her hot chocolate:  
"Jared my friend , I am licensed in Management and yet I am working in a boutique! I try to look for work in my area but unfortunately I am not getting anywhere! "He is concerned, knows she hasn't had an easy life, but listen to his friend:  
"You know Jared I feel an emptiness inside me, I think I took this course for nothing! I love music and dancing but unfortunately couldn't follow what I wanted... my uncles wanted to follow management!" He understands it perfectly:  
"Maxine, you were always a great fighter, both at work, in your leisure activities in question or to your health!" She fix the scarf:  
"If it weren't for the martial arts and dance classes, perhaps I started to get crazy!" Jared put his hand on the shoulder:  
"In fact Maxine!" She sighs:  
"Even though I left the house and I live alone! I have a good salary that allows me to have a good life without worries ! "Jared looks at it:  
"But there is something that worries you?" She gave another sip in her chocolate:  
"Remember that I had cancer, which was operated is about 6 months?" He nod:  
"I remember very well!" She remains a little crestfallen:  
"I fear have that again!" The friend gave her a hand:  
"Maxine, don't stay so, you should be grateful for you have taken this tumour away... and no metastases have been found!" She is very happy:  
"Yes you are right, should not be thinking of this, but I can't avoid it!" Jared get closer to it:  
"Naturally, you live with this disease ... it is what I call ... a long time, but you have to go out!" She draws a smile:  
"What was done to me if you were not here, even though I have you as a friend!" And both embraced it, but Jared is a more serious expression:  
"One thing ... you know something of your biological parents?" This struck her so much that she is white like a sheet of paper:  
"Jared ... I ..." He sees that she is without words:  
"I should not have asked that!" Jared never had intentions of putting Maxine on that state, but how could guess? He knows she has suffered much, and can do nothing for her to forget what happened:  
"Jared don't worry, but I can tell you ... I don't see them for many years, but I know they were living in another State!" Jared is surprised with the response of his friend:  
"How do you know?" She answered knitting her brow and doing a little face:  
"Well, my uncles told me that... I saw their faces... i think they were very relieved, about the news of my parents living on other State... I was!" The friend sees that she is more relieved, no wonder they never wanted to know Maxine, but its full of life vices, they haven't had the opportunity to see it grow and follow their lives, and Jared is grateful to have known her:  
"You feel a lack of them?" She looks at him eye to eye:  
"No!" He has to comply, because Maxine has the right to hate, and give her strength to continue forward, he loves her but knows she likes him not for love but as a brother who never had.

Jared is the notion that his friend is very tired and need to get a vacation because having a very active life has its consequences:  
"Forget those things for now ... take a few days of holidays, rest as much as you can!" She knows that Jared wants her good:  
"Thank you, Jared for the advice ... I will do just that... very soon!" They continue to talk until, are hours of work, because Maxine has a long day of work ahead, and the holidays are right at the door and she has plans to spend it on a good way, on the countryside!

* * *

Well... this is the first story of the Thundercats!

Don't be cruel with me... I want help ok?

Click on the purple button for the reviews!!!


	2. A strange world

_Disclaimer: The Thundercats doesn't belong to me but to their creators, only the plot is mine!_

_

* * *

_

_Rated M, for possible coarse language, adult themes and violence!_

_Well...sorry for the delay in to update this 2nd chapter, sometimes I don't have time, because of my work... we had to prepare the Christmas Party!_

_Enjoy the reading!_

_

* * *

  
_

**A strange world.**

The holidays are just near and Maxine decides to get everything ready well in advance, since it doesn't like to leave everything to the last time, while she take her tea the phone rings, fast as a bullet pick the phone:  
"Hello, who speaks?" From the other side only hears:  
_"It's me Maxine, Jared ... so how are you today?"_ The girl is very pleased to hear it and express it over the phone:  
"Jared ... long time! I missed you my friend ... how you doing? "The boy replies with joy:  
_"Well Maxine ... I see that you are very pleased to hear my voice!"_ She smirks:

"It is true ... is that it's been about two months we do not see each other, and receive a phone call from you makes me so happy!" Jared never thought to hear that from Maxine, but asks:  
_"How are things there?"_ Maxine sits on the couch:  
"Everything has gone wonderfully well ... did tests last week in relation to cancer and yesterday I was showing them to my doctor!" Jared is curious, exams? He starts to get very worried about what had just heard:  
_"Do not tell me ..." _She hastens to reassure him:  
"Before you start to jump to conclusions, hear me first!" He murmurs, very concerned:  
_"Ok ... I hope it is not anything wrong, Maxine, would not endure another bad news!" _She smiles:  
"None of this, but I'll tell you ... everything is fine with me, there is metathesis, thank God, but I continue to do these tests regularly!" Jared knows that she is very concerned about their health:  
_"You're afraid that will appear again, Maxine? "_He hears a sigh:  
"Yes ... I have this fear, if it show up again, I want to be prepared ... I don't want to die Jared!" He feels the fears of her over the phone, but decides to change the subject and know exactly what you will say:  
_"By the way when are you going on vacation?"_ The look of Maxine shines with satisfaction:  
"Well ... my vacation starts in July!" Jared gives a whistle, he is pleased to hear that his friend just said:  
_"I mean two weeks from now?" _She look at the window, a little bored, not because of Jared but because of other... things:  
"You bet Jared ... I'm tired of my job, I can't see my colleagues in front of me!" He starts to laugh:  
_"Relax ... you'll have a whole month be far away from them!_" Maxine tells him only with a glint in his eye, she have to agree... a whole month without her colleagues to piss her off:  
"I know where I'm going to spend my vacation!" Jared raises an eyebrow:  
_"Really Maxine? What is your destiny? "_She looks at a brochure, making a small grimace:  
"I'm going to make wild camping near the campsite Lake Pleasant!" Jared knows the area:  
_"Gee... but it is far away, you have to catch the plane, and when leaving the airport you must take Interstate 74 north of Phoenix, then you should take the exit off Highway 74 (Carefree Highway), then just go west. You have to travel about 15km, then just follow the signs to the park! _"She speaks with some curiosity:  
"Well... you know the area very well jared ?" He smiles:  
_"I went camping a few times during 5 years, the place is cool ... but it's a little expensive, but have a great view Maxine!" _She just says with some irony:  
"But who said I will pay? I said I would camp nearby, that's ... never liked camping, are very limited! "He shrugs his shoulders:  
_"In this I have to agree with you! I think you do well go out of town! You take your car? "_It just says:

"You gotta be kidding ... don't you! The car will stay on my uncle's garage, I'll catch a plane, it's cheaper!" Jared just says:  
_"You know... you deserve these days...enjoy them well Maxine ... and have some fun!"_ She sighs:  
"God will listen ... hopefully these 15 days pass very quickly if not I'll go crazy!" Jared knows that Maxine wants to resign from the store where she works ... but it doesn't because need the money to pay their expenses. After a long phone conversation with Jared, both turn off the phone, and Maxine continues to drink his tea in the meantime had become cold:  
"Damn ... because of the conversation, I let it cool, what bad luck!" But she continues to drink it.

The 15 days passed very quickly, and Maxine have everything ready, she takes her Ipod, which have her favourite music, and the columns in her backpack, but it takes much essential to get a month of camping without major problems . She picks up the plane, knowing that the flight takes a while. When arrives to Phoenix decides to catch the Bus, who took her to the place she want to camp which takes some time.

When arrives there, go to an unfamiliar area of the other campers, but while looking for a place to set up the tent, she stumbles unwittingly going to stop at a small clearing, losing consciousness immediately, thus for several hours.  
What she doesn't know is that area is a dimensional portal, undetectable by any known device, and without even knowing it goes to another dimension, more precisely to the 3rd Earth.

On the Thundercats lair life is on their normal routine for other words...peaceful, some do the surveillance, others make routine repairs. Suddenly Lion-O's sword gives a signal:  
"Strange ... the Eye of Thundera is signaling danger?" Panthro is puzzled:  
"Hmm ... danger? This is very odd, since we didn't detect any enemy activity, whether of Mumm-Ra, the mutants or the Lunataks! "Lion-O says it only with a more serious tone:  
"Danger or not I have to check!" Then drawing his sword bringing it to near the eyes:  
"Sword of Olmens gives me sight beyond sight!" The sword shows something, a human form lying unconscious on the forest floor, Maxine;  
"I know what is going on, Panthro, Tygra, come on! There are problems around here! "Panthro said only addressing in direction of the hangar:  
"Let go on the Thundertank, is faster than in providing some protection against some ambush!" Quickly the three came very quickly to the hangar where they boarded the vehicle going towards the place where to Maxine is, which doesn't take long.

When arrived at the scene faced with Maxine, who is unconscious:  
"Hmm ... strange, what makes a human here, far from home?" The other two arise in carefully placing it in Thundertank quite kindly, but the blood falls into the hands of Tygra:  
"She is injured Lion-O, we take very quickly because I don't know what is the extent of their injuries!" Shortly after they were already en route to the lair, and report to prepare the curatives and a room.

Maxine had been wounded in the shoulder, but a slight injury which doesn't inspire a lot of care, and she remains unconscious, what worries Tygra:  
"Her injuries are mild, but still unconscious what concerns me most, I fear that there are internal injuries!" Cheetara is next and begins to examine the girl who is in front of her, which makes it very puzzled:  
"... Her clothes are weird!" Panthro just says:  
"It should be the area where it comes from, just that!" It just says:  
"Let's put it more comfortable!" And gently led her into the Lion-O's bedroom, and Cheetara strip the coat she has worn and the camping boots, and lay it on the bed, but Tygra says only:  
"This was in her head ... you could put it back in place?" And Cheetara does just that, cover it, then leave her, letting her resting.

3 days passed, and she begins to show signs of awakening on the third day, what really happens, she see that isn't on the street, and has connected the shoulder, and asks:  
"Where I am ... what place is this?" Cheetara is in the room to ensure her sleep, then notice that she woke up:  
"I see you awaken outsider, how do you feel?" Maxine looks at the woman standing in front of her, have cat's traces ... ... but it was totally human, and that makes the girl a little shocked because she had never seen people like that, but look at it from top to bottom, getting a little intimidated:  
"Stunned ...!" Cheetara see that the human woman that is in front of her is very uncomfortable but it only says:  
"My friends found you unconscious, near here. You had some injuries, but nothing to worry about! "Maxine looks at his shoulder, and then unbutton his shirt, watching something else, then breathe of relief, because everything is in order:  
"I thank you ... now I know that everything is in order!" Cheetara begin to notice that the girl is at her front, it has a fragile air ... has greenish eyes, and it's brunette, her body hasn't very healthy because it has little muscle, but nevertheless is very beautiful, but is very young:  
"What is your name , outsider?" Maxine straightens up in bed:  
"Maxine Carrigan ...!" It is a little surprised, the name is strange, but Maxine repairs in his eyes:  
"What was ... because you look at me in that way?" Cheetara only says, but continues to observe the reactions of the human that is in front of her:  
"Well ... you are a little unusual that's all!" Maxine frowned, for she herself doesn't know what kind of person is Cheetara, but asks again:  
"Where am I?" Cheetara is surprised, but come it doesn't know where is she? That she would like to know:  
"Well ... you are in our base, and this is the 3rd Earth!" When Maxine hear, is astonished:  
"How is it?! This is crazy ... I was near the campsite Lake Pleasant! I was looking for a place to set my tent ... but this is crazy! "Cheetara see that the human woman that is in front of her is getting restless:  
"Calm down please!" Maxine's eyes shine with angry and shocked that she was:  
"How can I relax?!? I was going to make wild camping, and now I'm in a place called 3rd Earth?! This is crazy! Jesus Christ...3rd Earth?! "Cheetara is surprised with the temperament of Maxine and informs :  
"It's a planet!" Maxine is wide-eyed almost speechless ... starting to stutter:  
"It ... is ... a ... p ... planet? H ... how?! "And tweaks to see if it's right on the premises then let it fall into bed, murmuring:  
"Dammit... it isn't a lie... why I hear Jared? This is bad luck... dang! "Cheetara is surprised by the reaction of the girl:  
"You were surprised by what I have to tell you, don't you?" Maxine sits again:  
"Well ... yes, even hard to believe, you know? I was in my country and now ... ... I am on another planet! It is to be in shock ... but what I will do to my luck?! My God ... I need to return to my house! "Cheetara try to calm it again:  
"Calm down ... I ask you ... everything will be sorted ... I hope ...!" Maxine looks at the woman standing in front of it, and asks with a mixture of curiosity:  
"How you have noticed me?!" Cheetara answered, looking Maxine from top to bottom:  
"Just Lion-O can reply, was him who found you!" Maxine is very thoughtful, but are interrupted when he sees 4 men enter, and one begins to talk to Cheetara:  
"I see that she woke up Cheetara!" After looking at Maxine:  
"How are you feeling?!" Maxine looks at the young man who is in front of her, who continues to speak:  
"We found you unconscious in a clearing near here, were injured ... but not serious!" Maxine continues to look at him, being questioned, deciding to wait until decides to speak, but heard:  
"I'm Lion-O Lord of the Thundercats ... these are Panthro, Tygra, Bengali and this is Cheetara, she was with you all the time!" Maxine is wide-eyed ... she sees that they are all cats human-looking and are very attractive what makes blushing deeply, she just says:  
"Maxine... Maxine Carrigan ... ... nice to meet you!" Lion-O sees the girl who is in front of him has the appearance of being very fragile ... it's very thin, and looks not very healthy because hasn't have some muscle, but she is very beautiful and has a greenish eyes that captivate anyone, Lion-O says:  
"It is still very weak ... Maxine, you need to rest some more time to regain strength!" Maxine raises an eyebrow, starting to smile, but hear Tygra ask:  
"But what you were doing there?" She takes a deep breath, trying to answer the best:  
"I was looking for a place to be able to set my tent when I stumbled ... the rest I don't remember!" Panthro look at it from top to bottom suspicious ... it does not look to be very strong ... much less to carry the heavy backpack that is nearby the bed, Maxine note that is being observed by him but says nothing, then straightens her handkerchief, Tygra just says:  
"Sorry if that wasn't in their way, but fall...!" Maxine smiles:

"Don't worry ... thank you for your care!" Tygra only tells her:  
"Well I don't feel right about losing your ...hat!" Maxine starts to laugh, a hat? But what she have is a simple handkerchief, and she doesn't feel good with hats, Bengali comments:

"At least is with a good mood!" Maxine look at the white Tiger, giggling:  
"Well ... thank you!" But look at Lion-O:  
"Thank you for helping me!" But she know that is the subject of their curiosity because of its delicate condition:  
"You must think that my appearance is very delicate right?" All are very embarrassed and she just says:  
"This is normal!" And try to get up ... but start getting very dizzy, but Panthro secure it, and she hears Lion-O:  
"It is not able to get up!" And Tygra just says:  
"You were unconscious for 3 days, and this is normal!" Shortly after Snarf appears with a tray full of food:  
"I see that our friend Snarf brought something for you ... must have calculated that you are with hungry!" It really is true, she is hungry, and the stomach is giving the signal, which makes it very ashamed, Panthro sit her in bed, and gives the tray:  
"Take ... Maxine, you can eat whatever you want!" Then she begins to eat but gently and slowly as the weakness was due to have not eaten for some time, she savored every bite of food, and had much pleasure in it. Lion-O asks:  
"Where you come from?" She swallows a piece of food and look at it:  
"I came from a town called Detroit ... I was close to Phoenix to be able to camp!" Lion-O says:  
"They must be very beautiful places!" She just says:  
"Well ... are two major cities, I was born in Detroit!" Then she goes to eat quite calm, and after another 10 minutes she had eaten everything literally, and only says:  
"I was really hungry ... I feel much better, thank you!" Tygra look at the tray:  
"I think so, ate everything at a glance, a good sign, now you must rest ..." Bengali was curious about it and asks interrupting Tygra:  
"You seem to be young and ..." Maxine cut his sentence, very quickly:  
"If you want to know my age I tell you, I'm 25 years!" Cheetara said just looking at Lion-O:  
"She is much older than Lion-O!" Maxine says only:  
"Maybe ... maybe for 2 or 3 years!" And she smiles, then begins to examine more closely the appearance of all of them, her eyes studying Lion-O first. He is tall and muscular with long reddish long hair , has noted that a slight coloration in the skin and eyes are reminiscent of a cat, then Tygra, notes he has the colors of a tiger, but is also very muscular and handsome, and eyes capture her attention, that Bengali is just like Tygra but is white and much younger, with an air very sweet and very pretty , lastly examines Panthro, it has the color of a panther, and bald being slightly more muscular than the other bringing a very peculiar cloth, and had some... thoughts... while thought smirks:  
_"All of them are handsome ... hmmm, my head is spinning with such beauty... hmmm, if I could!"_ Cheetara notice the look of it:  
"Is something else?" Maxine turns to her red like a tomato  
"N ... nothing, I think it's tired, that's all!" And try to divert the conversation:  
"I have to congratulate the chef for this nice food!" Lion-O just says:  
"It was Snarf, he did the meal!" And it points to the four feet being that is on his side, which however had supported in the tail, she observe it, but thanks:  
"Thank you ... Snarf, was excellent!" Tygra just says:  
"We let it rest you need it ... but I think tomorrow may get up!" Everyone came away leaving Maxine rest.

When all were in the hallway, only Cheetara speaks:  
"She was watching you!" Lion-O make a single question:  
"You think, Cheetara?" She nods with her head:  
"I'm sure ... she was studying our appearances, was very curious about us!" Bengali only says:  
"...And flushed because of us! "Tygra just says:  
"But something not quite right with her, first her physical appearance, she looks very frail and sick ... and able to carry all that weight?" Panthro just says:  
"This has to be one of us to ask her, or so she tells us!" Lion-O is intrigued by other things:  
"The cities that she said ... I know them, by the old records of this planet!" Tygra puts his hand on his chin:  
"Hmm ... I think it comes from another time or so from another dimension!" Cheetara starts to get worried and decides to advise:  
"This planet is hers, but we should not reveal to it , to avoid a shock to her, or Mumm-Ra is responsible for the destruction of their civilization!" Lion-O just says:  
"I think it's the best thing to do, to prevent a relapse of his recovery process!" Then all went out there going to do his duties.

In her room:  
"Wow ... cats that look like human beings, and they are so cute!" Then get her bag take the iPod, starting to hear music which relaxes her a lot and at the same time begins to traute it, but will not dance for fears falling due to weakness she feel, but close their eyes imagining himself dancing to the rhythm of the music when starts feeling the sleep, shut off the Ipod to asleep, exhausted from so many emotions.

The next morning wakes up with new strength and this time do not feel dizzy starting to walk around the room, but Snarf enters the room with a tray:  
"I brought you breakfast, Maxine!" She sits in bed and hear it:  
"And from what I see ... it's better already!" She's a bite of a fruit:  
"I just have to thank your teammates ... and I have an excuse to the other girl who was sitting on the bed to ensure my sleep!" He lifts his ears:  
"Why say that?" She sighs:  
"I was very unkind to her ... and I feel very ashamed of my act!" Snarf just says taking her hands:  
"Don't worry ... she certainly understand that!" She breathes in relief but feels she must give some satisfaction to Cheetara. At the end of the breakfast Snarf go out there going to work on the kitchen to do other things.

In order to go to the kitchen goes to Lion-O:  
"You went to take breakfast to our host?" The other nods:  
"Yes ... when I got there was walking arout the quarter, recovered in an instant!" The Lord of the Thundercats is to consider:  
"Hmm ... it surprises me, despite having an appearance of a sick person!" Snarf just says:  
"Appearances are deceiving, Lion-O,you should know that already !" He smiles:  
"Ok ... I'll have her Snarf!" Saying it goes to her.

She's dancing a little to see how the balance when heard knock the door, she turns off the iPod by putting it in the bag that is on the bedside table, then opens the door:  
"Lion-O?" He come in:  
"I see you feel better, Maxine!" She just says blushing:  
"Yes ... I am, this rest has done wonders, and I have to thank you for this!" It makes you a invitation:  
"You know ... do you want a tour... to know our lair and meet the other Thundercats? "She puts the bag at the waist:  
"What are you waiting for?" Lion-o gives his arm, which she gladly accepted. They were touring the base and he would explain everything, and when they saw the Thunderkittens, Pumyra and Linx-O, he presented it to them, others were appalled by the human woman that is in front of them, after following way:  
"Maxine, I'm sorry to have judged by its appearance!" She turns to him:  
"It's OK ... this is normal, people tend to do that when they know me for the first time!" He raises an eyebrow:  
"How so? "She explains:  
"Well ... I was very sick, and there are people who knew me before and after I was sick and did notice a big difference in my appearance, that's all!" He is admired, he did not know she was hospitalized to fight skin life is 6 months:  
"They followed me throughout my illness for over a year ... I had to fight for my life ... that's all!" He sees pain in her eyes:  
"Sorry, this is very painful for me to remember now just want to regain my fitness again!" He gets to know why she was so fragile, but at the same time was strong enough to overcome a long illness. He decides to change the subject:

"You do not want to go see Panthro's workshop?" She smiles, forgetting completely their disease:  
"Well ... Why not?"

* * *

Finally she met the Thundercats!

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

I appreciate constructive criticism... thanks!


	3. A box of surprises

Rated M, for possible coarse language, adult themes and violence!

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **The Thundercats doesn't belong to me but to their creators, only the plot is mine!_

_

* * *

_

Sorry for the delay of this update, well I had lots of work due some stories I had wrote, sometimes my muse put me very busy!

The story will have several flashbacks, about her past, including her disease, her Cancer!

well, lets go on with the story, folks!

* * *

**A box of surprises..**

Lion-O and Maxine went into Panthro's shop , but continues to talk about that place, and as well the Thundercats who came to 3rd Earth years ago, and she is a good listener who knew how to listen and then be able to make questions who put Lion-O satisfied, because of her curiosity and in trying tell everything that he knows:  
"Wow ... you have much strength of character to rebuild your life here!" Maxine's eyes shine and Lion-O notice , but nothing says he prefers to observe her reactions. Panthro's workshop is in sight and Maxine sees a strange vehicle parked in front and Panthro work on it:  
"It looks like Panthro is making a revision to the engine!" She looks at the strange vehicle, and sighs:  
"I also had the habit of taking my car to see if everything was in order! I think he does well, for the worst not happen on a trip! "Lion-O looks at her, wrinkling his brow:  
"Really?" She nods:  
"Yes ... and I am always very careful! "They come up to Panthro, who had not even notice the presence of both, and for that speaks alone leaving Lion-O surprised:  
"It is needless ... this is good for scrap!" Maxine folds his arms looking at the engine very carefully watching the real problem, Lion-O sees she's it is studying the thundertank's engine seeing the expressions on her face, Panthro turns watching the two:  
"I didn't feel that both were here ... how long you been here? "Maxine says smiling:  
"Long enough to hear you talking to yourself!" Panthro not know what to say, except watch the girl who is studying the engine with the eyes:  
"This is very complicated for you!" She runs the vehicle seeing a key similar a wrench, get it, and then move to the engine that is exposed, leans seeing the connections around the engine, a saying after examining the entire engine:  
"You need to replace the fan belt!" And he was listing other problems, Panthro and Lion-O are looking at each other in disbelief:  
"How? Are you serious? "She crosses her arms:  
"Definitely ... see if you get yourself a belt that I deal with putting it!" He went for all the materials needed and gave Maxine who quickly get to work on the engine, just as Panthro, Lion-O is incredulous with the girl's actions:  
"I always want to see if you are able to fix it!" She rolls up his sleeves and gets the fan belt:  
"Or my name isn't Maxine Carrigan!" And begin working on the engine.

Lion-O and Panthro are starting watching getting flabbergasted once again, they had judged her by the appearance, being very embarrassed, she fix the motor with an incredible dexterity, they have to know where it has acquired the knowledge of mechanics.  
They ignore that she had been mechanics for a long time to pay studies in college, and until very recently ... before going live alone and start working in the trade.

After two hours she wipes her hands, looking at the two Thundercats:  
"Try it now Panthro!" The Panther comes into the vehicle, gives the key, the engine was like new ... it was very well tunned:  
"It's perfect ... Maxine! I never thought you did it! "Lion-O approaches curious, and give a look at the engine:  
"Where you acquired such knowledge?" She continues to clean his hands, and looking to the Lord of the Thundercats, with a smile:  
"Well ... I worked as a mechanic during my college days ... and until very recently ... about 2 years ago before starting working in my current profession!"

Panthro looks at the engine:  
"Indeed you did a good job, to tune the engine! It was like new, Maxine! " She gets a little embarrassed, and blushes, but he says with some pride:  
"If I could I fix that motor with blindfolded eyes ... and had a good teacher!" Panthro had the notion that doubt her some time before, being very sorry, deciding that should say something. She realizes, and puts her hand on his shoulder:  
"I know you're sorry, but you didn't do that on porpoise, you barely know me to find out what I'm capable of doing, and you can rested ... you are forgiven!" Lion-O just says:  
"You are very humble enough to apologize for who doubted you!" She smiles at Lion-O:  
"You know ... there is much that the changes us for better!" After looking around, and moments later for herself, seeing it is very dirty:  
"Well ... you could tell me where can I take a shower? I am unclean! "Lion-O showed her the path.

She leaves them in the shop to go take a shower, while they talk about what they just experienced some time before:  
"I never thought the human knew repair a motor!" Lion-O agrees with Panthro:  
"When she saw the engine, knowing what had without even touching it ... it must have been someone who had lots of practice! "Lion-O murmurs:  
"Or it's applied very, to know what made moments before ... you know ... I think a mechanic among us did nothing wrong, besides it would be a great help to you!" Lion-O starts to get too concerned with other things such ... Mumm-Ra The Immortal, one of the most dangerous enemies of the Thundercats:  
"You know what worries me? Mumm-Ra ... I fear that discover Maxine and turn it against us or worse! "Panthro sighs:  
"This is very bad ... it must be protected at all costs, not only him but also of Mutants and Lunatacks!" Things are a little dark for Maxine staying, but:  
"Whatever it is, we will protect it ... at all costs!

However in the showers ... Maxine continues taking shower to relax a bit, but thoughts have begun to show things about her recent past, in particular about her Cancer:

_**Flashback:**_

_Make some days that Maxine felt some lumps in the breast and each time it goes out to examine feels some pain, which makes her very concerned, she has to make an appointment to see what is happening, and report on the kernels that have on the chest. She makes a phone call to her doctor making an appointment for the following day, when the call ends decides to speak with her relatives in the room, to who are taking a drink, when both saw the expression of her face started getting worried:_  
_"Maxine ... there is something that worries you?" The girl sits on the couch next to her aunt:_  
_"I just make an appointment for my doctor!" The aunt starts to get worried, and just want to know more:_  
_"Is something bad?" Maxine gets her head down:_  
_"I don't know ... only tomorrow I'll know! I need to know what are these lumps here on my chest! "_

_**End of flashback**_

Maxine feels hot water to soothe her fragile body, who already is getting strong, then starts passing the hand over her scar, closing the eyes feeling the water running down the face, remembering the most critical phase of the illness:

_**Flashback:**_

_She is already making chemotherapy for some months , to slow the tumor in spread through the rest of the breast ... when she learned months earlier that he was malign seemed that the world would end right there , but if it weren't for the help of true friends ,would not stand the Cancer._  
_In the last routine visits the doctor bring her the good news:_  
_"The tumor is getting stable, is the best time to think of surgery, in order to remove the tumor!" She is shocked, one part of it would be broken ... but it must be, for her life to be saved, she puts her hands on the face, and the doctor continues:_  
_"... It's the best time Miss. Carrigan, before the tumor resumed its attack! "She raises her head, smiling:_  
_"Well ... I do not want to give up my life for this disease ... go doctor, I am totally in your hands!" He smiles very pleased with the attitude:_  
_"Great ... the operation will be on the next month Miss. Carrigan!"_

_**End of flashback.**_

Maxine's thoughts are interrupted by Pumyra who is going to take a shower:  
"Hello ... I just came to take a shower!" Maxine smiled at her and motioned:  
"Be at ease ... I'm already even finish!" She turns off the water and wrap in the towel:  
"I'm much better, more relaxed!" Pumyra just says:  
"What?" She continues to clean up:  
"Well ... I have had a lot to think about, and a hot shower helps me forget for a moment my problems!" Pumyra raises an eyebrow:  
"Problems? What kind of problems? "Maxine responds:  
"Pumyra ... not worth telling ... because I don't want to bother you ... I'd rather keep to myself!" Pumyra just says:  
"If you need ... you can count on me ... Maxine!" The girl draws a smile ... after all, have someone on her side, it begins to wear her clothing, then begins to dry the short hair, and then put the handkerchief on his head, then went out.

On the evening Maxine goes to the Lair's garden meditate a little ... but she did it in another way, doing splits, that for a few hours. Without realizing it begins to have a small audience who watched on a short distance between them is Lion-O, Panthro also notes and then look at his young leader:  
"It intrigues you isn't it?" The young leader continues to observe it:  
"Yes ... she fixed the engine of the Thundertank, and now this ... it is a strange pose!" Linx-O approaches, and hear the conversation of the other two, and intervenes only after observing the girl who is in the garden:  
"She's meditating young ones!" Panthro and Lion-O look at each other:  
"How do you know Linx-O? You are blind so ... you can't see it! "The old man answered a little annoyed:  
"I can't see ... but I can feel what is around me, including the energy of that young human who is ahead of you! Both should know I'm being blind my other senses are more accurate!" The others do not know what to say, they feel very ashamed, Linx-O is right.

Without realizing Maxine gets up from her pose, and this time arranging two trunks and do the splits, moments later continues to meditate on that way, Bengali enough seeing it in that position and puts his hand on his crotch:  
"Ouch ... it must hurt her!" Linx-O feels the vibration energy of it:  
"She must be very self-monitoring at it ... I think she know what she's doing ... as you say ... it intrigues me!" She feels the air to "spin" in different ways ... and smell ... she opens her eyes seeing a small crowd, and wondered why they were there to observe it, moments later out there, going to rest.

At dinner time everyone is in the dining room to talk about the enemy activity, and other matters relating to people inhabiting the planet, Maxine heard them talking, and enjoyed the food, which is very tasty, and it begins taking mental notes on food, but Snarf notice but says nothing, calculating that she is thinking.

The others continue to talk until Panthro starts talking, very happy:  
"You know ... there is someone here who have done well!" The other stop eating, getting to look at it, and Tygra curious question:  
"Who is to be congratulated?" He points to Maxine who continues to eat quiet:  
"She!" The girl stopped eating immediately, getting to look at all of them:  
"But why are you looking at me!" She continues to look at all, waiting the answer of what they were talking, to get her a little curious, Panthro crosses his arms on the table and look at it quietly waiting for Lion-O's reply , which does not take long, others will want to know what is going on:  
"Our guest is incredible ... to repair Thundertank engine with an ease ... I do not know how she did, and the engine looks like new!"

She does not know what to say, is an engine ... because they make a fuss over it ? She got so many and no one made a compliment like that:  
"In fact she said if she could do that with her eyes closed!" She is very embarrassed by what hear, everyone is surprised because she didn't react as expected, and continues to eat as usual:  
"But what goes with Maxine?" She puts the fork, looking at all of them:  
"It's just an engine ... nothing more! Just because I don't like to see the people in trouble, helpless! "Her response caught them by surprise, but it has to recognize that they are right, the work was excellent:  
"I have to agree with you, and for that ... thanks for the compliment!" And saying it leaves the table going into the Garden's lair to meditate a little, leaving them to talk intrigued by the action of it.

Maxine sits in the Lair's gardens beginning to think and remember the times when she was studying and working in a mechanic workshop, and sighs wistfully, misses everything, and the friends she made there and smiles remembering of the old days.

**_Flashback ..._**

_"Maxine is observing an engine of a car that is in front of her, and her boss notices it, and as usual reprehends her :_  
_"This isn't to laze around but for work ... unless you want less money on your pay-check!" The boss has a nerve here ... it is working ... and the observation of an engine is only the beginning, and she leaves explicit and shortly after he heard that, and he backs ... about what he had said earlier:_  
_"I didn't knew it ... it seems that I thought things very hastily!" She didn't like much, but she must accept the apology from him:_  
_"Next time ... let us work!" The boss goes away muttering to himself:_  
_"She 's got a temper ... Jeez!" Maxine on the other hand continues to observe the engine to see how she will fix it._  
_Robert appears next to Maxine, hours later:_  
_"So how is going to repair the engine?" When she is to talk to him, she hits the head on the hood that was open, and the colleague rushed to help:_  
_"You okay, Maxine?" She puts her hand on the head, smiling:_  
_"It could be worse Robert ... thank you for your care!" The colleague helps to close the hood saying:_  
_"The car is ready?" Maxine says only:_  
_"It will be, so turn on the key and you will shall see!" Moments after only hear:_  
_"Well ... it seems tat the engine is like new! You did a great job! "She just says:_  
_"The boss thought I was devious, but I gave him a little of his "medicine"!" Robert just an effort away:_  
_"Well here you have a handy of a temper, Maxine ... not forgive anything!" And both start laughing, just after they walked away to make a short break._

_**End of Flashback.**_

She smiles, until decides to return to the dining room where the others are, and Lion-O asks:  
"So, now you feel better?" Maxine responds:  
"Nor was upset but ... embarrassed!" Lion-O just says:  
"You have a great talent Maxine, but devalue it!" She do an effort to smile:  
"It's the first time someone praises my work ... I appreciate it!" Tygra approaches her putting a hand on her shoulder  
"You know Maxine ... as Lion-O said earlier you have a great potential, so do not miss it!" She thinks to herself:  
_"My real talent is the dance... not mechanicsl!"_ She is so absorbed in what she is thinking it doesn't feel Panthro to look into it ... only when he puts his hand under her chin, lifting it, and look the eyes:  
"Maxine ... you ...!" Bengali interrupts:  
"Look Maxine ... they mean that you are one talented girl!" She looked at them in disbelief ... not knowing what to say, and blush furiously, not because of what Bengali said, but is becuse of Panthro who is so close to her.

After dinner she returns to her room to reflect a little, the day had been very full, and she was only there for about a week and had done much good for them. In her mind she wanted to be a useless, but productive for their hosts, and thinks to herself:  
_"And now Maxine? To them ... you are a box of surprises, but still have many secrets still to reveal to them ... and Panthro not take his eyes off of you! "_Maxine smiled to think of it:  
"He is a good specimen, that body, wow ... would give anything to feel that hot body!" And blush again, sighing, but it is impossible because hardly knew him. With all that she lies in bed asleep immediately afterwards, which is tired of.

Elsewhere in the Lair:  
"The human female is amazing !" Linx-O only says:  
"She is very modest ... that is why she reacted that way!" Cheetara agrees with the old man, but knows that she is more than it appears:  
"You know, Maxine is a girl who will give us lot's of talking!" Pumyra just says:  
"She has a lot to think about, and don't want to give the weaker party, and is very hard nut to crack, despite a fragile appearance ..." The two Thunderkittens only say:  
"It is because of her scars?" Pumyra just says:  
"I saw a huge scar around her breasts ... and another in her leg, don't know how the acquired!" Tygra adds:  
"It also has many secrets and I want to discover them!" Lion-O just says:  
"In time ... now let's let it rest and then ... we'll see!" Panthro think about it, and stains without the other notice:  
_"I want to know more about you ... oh yes I want, you have something that I want discover!"_ He goes out there going to his quarters, thinking about something and Maxine ... ... that she had "beaten" him with enough strength:  
_"Panthro my old ... I think you are attracted to her ... and she is only here a week!"_ And falls asleep thinking about it ... sighing:  
_"What you did to me ... Maxine?"_

_

* * *

_

Perhaps the cupid is near, I don't know folks!

I appreciate constructive reviews!


	4. An attack and memories

_Rated **M**, for possible coarse language, adult themes and violence!_

_Disclaimer: The Thundercats doesn't belong to me but to their creators, only the plot is mine!_

_

* * *

_

_Sorry for the late update folks, so let's go on with the chapter, but I will give you a tip!_

_Maxine will face a new threat, but it isn't all. To know the rest read the chapter!_

_See you soon folks!_

* * *

**An attack and memories.**

The next morning Maxine wake up with a good mood, going take her morning shower and soon eat the breakfast, moments after go out to get some exercise, and for that goes to the forest because it is the best place to do exercise and for relax the mind.

Unaware of everything , is someone observe her with very bad intentions, watch it through their huge cauldron, Mumm-Rá, days before he felt a presence very unusual and decided to investigate recurring to his ancestral magic, and find the source of that presence , Maxine, he can see that she was allied to the Thundercats,and helped them in some tasks, and that infuriates him, she has to go to his side , or she will die.

Then decide conjure a machiavellian plan, but first decides to call the Mutants,"Slythe!" Soon appears a reptile with a human form accompanied by three very strange beings of human appearance, Monkian, Jackal and Vulture-Man, "Yes master ... what you want?" The mummy approaches from the others, with a twinkle in his eyes and rubbing his hands, but decided to activate his cauldron with only one hand movement, "Look carefully!" A picture appears in the cauldron ... a girl running through the forest alone, with very unusual clothes , and looks very fragile,"This mysterious girl appeared at the Thundercats lair, and apparently has adjusted well to their way of life!" Slythe stay close to the cauldron studying the girl, with a twinkle in his eye , it is an easy target for an ambush ,"Mumm-Ra you can ordering what to do ,and we will obey!" The Mummy point to the outside,"Go ... and don't fail me!"

All the mutants walked away going into Maxine's direction, to outline a plan to catch her.  
Maxine runs near the lair, ignoring the danger, and continues to do the exercise, however the mutants are well concealed in the forest ... and very close to Maxine. They are hidden in some bushes near her, to see if they catch her.

Lion-O is checking some things in the village of the Warriors Maiden and the eye of Thundera gives signal,"Danger!" Lion-O takes up the sword, and suddenly the image of Maxine running relaxed and the mutants hidden behind some bushes to ambush her forming a circle so as to encircle it. Lion-O drop what he is doing and go after her, to help so starts running towards the woods and for Maxine.

She sees herself surrounded by some strange beings, and places herself at the defensive position, furious,"Leave me alone fuckers!" Slythe look at it top to bottom , mocking her,"Move out from you? You come with me girl! "He tries to grab her, but she defends herself, "Get your filth paws off me, Lizard man!" Again it is placed in a defensive position, "Uhhh ,you are aggressive , I like! Yeesss? "

She goes on the defensive position, or they can try something against it, and it looks at these very strange beings, to see if they attack, then sees a stick on the floor and with one foot, take it to her hands, Vulture-Man notice it and starts mocking her,"Do not tell me that you will defend yourself with a simple cane!" Maxine answers knitting her brow, "If I need I can break your bones with this simple cane, Bird Brain, so don't underestimate me" And again put on the defensive, watching them, she knows they are very sly, and do not want to be caught by surprise.

That impasse lasts until Lion-O arrives to the place, and when it sees the girl in a fight position and ready to attack, and the mutants surround her completely. When they saw Lion-O arrive, they decided attack them both, while Maxine sees them move up attacked them courageously, and with an impressive agility, even gives mortal flips upright, and Lion-O also did, so he decides to call the Thundercats using the sword, but Maxine puts her hand upon the sword, "Do not call them, we can beat these guys!" Saying that grabs the improvised spire giving on the legs of Vulture-Man, Jackal and Monkian, and Slythe, only telling to all of them, "I think you better reconsider, or else I give to all of you a monumental thrashing!" The three mutants leaved the place running away , Lion-O looks surprised at his host, Maxine was a great fighter, but notice that she had sat down to recover her breath ,she was tired of fighting, but smiling, then put his hand on the shoulder,"So how do you feel Maxine?" She looks at the Young Lord, "I'm tired but at the same time I am pleased to have taken a beating to those guys!" Lion-O gets questioned about the presence of mutants there, why they wanted from it, it must be cleared as soon as possible. Maxine tries to get up but her strength lacks, and Lion-O holds it,"I grabbed you!" She relies on him and he puts his hand on her waist, which makes it blush like a red tomato, "Thank you Lion-O!" He is very worried about her and shows to it,"Maxine I thought for a moment you ... Please do not go alone for the next time!" She holds up better smiling,"You can be assured , and thanks for your concern!"

And she questioned him how he gave with her, but it is curious about the opponents, who were very strange, "Who were those weird guys?" As they went home he tells her who they were, and she asks about them as well as some assumptions,"So you are saying they come from space?" He nods, "Yeah ... that's right, they are always looking for trouble!" She starts to snap her fingers,"And now they want do that with me, but I'm not a defenceless person, and if they want play with me, they are doomed! And I wonder what they want from me? "Lion-O starts to be very thoughtful, and starts to explain something that concerns him,"You know, Maxine they must have discovered that you are with us, and decided to see if it was true!"

She is astonished to hear it is totally impossible because she had never left the lair unless on that day, "I never had contact with the people of this planet , just only with all of you, and I know that everyone wouldn't make me such thing!There is something that escapes me!" Lion-O begins to put the things together, "Then can only be one thing Maxine, Mumm-Ra, it must be it. He must have felt your presence! "

She is admired, strange that someone wants to harm her, she never sought trouble, and finds the name very strange, "Bizarre, who is this guy?" Lion-O says, "It the being more evil of the 3rd earth, and wants to dominate the inhabitants of this planet and destroy us and will not stop until do that, and for such uses pure black magic!"

She is terrified, but Lion-O reassure her, but she wonders what he wants from her, and that must be discovered by everyone, "But what kind of being is it? I do not know how it is or what it is! "He explains, looking at the girl, "Mumm-Ra is an immortal being, who comes from the ancient times of this planet, he was more precisely a priest! He wants to rule this planet with an iron fist! "She does not know what to say but shortly after talking with some irony,"The name says it all, so I see!" Lion-O smiles, "Yes I think so!" He sees that she is staying with some pain in the ankles and just took it on bridal style and she wrapped her arms around his neck,"Well ... thank Lion-O!" Then sadness invades her face, "I'm being a burden to you Lion-O!" He makes it a caress on her hair,"Not at all Maxine, you fought well and liked what I saw and I can tell you ... not bad!" She leans her head in his broad chest, and hears,"Panthro or Tygra will see your ankle!" She is more calm and asked to the young man, "How I was detected?" He points to the Eye of Thundera, and she sees the sword that is on his waist,"This sword detects who is in danger!"

She draws the sword with one finger, feeling the soft-edged blade,"Wow, amazing, a sword that detects people in danger! I think I owe you my life, if I speak well! Thank you for having this wonderful sword, as well as having me in your arms and carry me up to the lair! "Lion-O looks to see that she is right, after a 10 minute walk and the two are in the lair, Panthro goes to meet them, "What happened Lion-O and what have Maxine?" He explains everything in detail and the other is staring, "Well , I never thought, now we see that ankle, and the rest, because I want to see if you are seriously wounded!" Maxine is quick to calm him down, "It's okay, but who will look at me?" She only hears behind"I am, Maxine!" She turns around seeing Tygra, Lion-O without further delay put the girl into Panthro's arms who carries her into the lair, then to the infirmary, by Tygra , who shortly after is preparing things, she is sitting on the couch.

Tygra remove her sports footwear and examines the ankle to see whether there was a fracture or other injuries in the legs, finally, "There's nothing serious, just have the sprained ankle, but that's easily solved!" Tygra take a curative solution and put it on ankle and then bandage it. He examines it with much more detail, seeing old scars,"You're improving your fitness, you are gaining more muscle, but there is one thing that arouses my curiosity, these scars!" She sighs,"It's worth more to hide my condition!" Tygra is surprised, "How so?" She said, lowering her face,"I was very sick, for a long time... Cancer."

Tygra only says,"I know the disease, some members of the Tree Top Kingdom suffer from this disease!" She just says admired,"So you're familiar with the disease?" He says,"More or less, I have studied the human diseases, who inhabit this planet, and I could identify some types of cancer!" It just says, "I suffered from breast cancer,I did a treatment then I was operated to remove the tumor, it was malignant ... and all contributed to getting physically weak!" Tygra is very curious, "How you detected it?" She looks at the tiger, giving a deep breath,"It was on a self-examination, I was in the shower when I detected a lump, and decided to talk to my doctor, who immediately prescribed me some tests." Tygra see is hard to Maxine to talk about the disease,"If you do not want to talk, I understand!" She nods,"It's good to talk about it Tygra, because of that I could fight, and inspired others to fight!"

Tygra smiles, looking at that girl who is so fragile,"And then?" It just says, "After a week the doctor confirmed, it was malignant and had to have chemotherapy and radiotherapy , because of that I lost all my hair and my physique, was very weak, but at least it stopped the cancer, all of this for over a year. When the chemo finished, I was operated, I had to remove my breasts, to avoid metathesis, then I was doing regular checkups, and was clean! Then I made a breast reconstruction, but with artificial implants! "He looks for her short hair,"Now I know why you were wearing the headscarves, and because you had a look so fragile, Maxine!" She smiles, "You know Tygra there were many things that made me fight, family and friends as well as some healthy activities! Tygra only says,"At least hast not be defeat!" She gets a little embarrassed, but she know the tiger is right, but only says,"I can explain you many things about the various types of cancer, and I already referred it earlier!" Tygra isn't expecting that, a human want to teach anything else? It's always good to learn a little more,"I accept your proposal Maxine!" But she shrugged,"I had fears that the Cancer will reappear again, and I have this fear, for I fear I will not have the strength to fight!" He looks at her, lifting her chin to look him eye to eye,"Maxine, do not be afraid, we're here to help you, and one thing, this disease doesn't appear again, don't worry!"

She smiles, but Tygra notice another scar,"And what is this here?" She puts her hand on top of the leg,"Shark!" He doesn't realize what she meant by that, but did not take long to know,"I was attacked by a Great white shark, belongs to the family of Carcharodon carcharias, are large predators living in the oceans of my planet." He looks at her neckless , has a strange tooth, and she notices,"The surgeons remove from my leg two Shark teeth!" He is curious"How did this happen?" She begins to tell:

**_Flashback ..._**

_The classes ended and as usual I decided to spend a few days in California to enjoy the beautiful beaches and good climate, which is very mild, but usually has a lot of heat in summer._  
_I caught a plane to LA, with some hours of travel, but I was so anxious to get there, at all costs wanted to feel the water of the Pacific when arrives!_

_When I got there I went to a pension that was in Venice Beach, but I needed to rest because the trip had been long!_  
_The first day I decided to walk across the area enjoyed by first taking beautiful pictures to the place which was very beautiful, and I loved it all, then decided to go inline skating, something I do too often in Detroit but was not so at ease as there!_

_I also bought lots of souvenirs to offer my uncles, I know they would like it a lot. Make the most of everything, because when I go to a new place I like to explore and try to learn more about the place I was visiting._

_On the second day I went to the beach, that day went smoothly without incident, but on the fifth day in the afternoon I was take a swim along the beach, when I felt something touch my leg, but didn't gave importance and continued to do the exercise. Then felt a tug, and went under water before I could do something, but freed me, but after I was afloat I could see what had attacked me, was a Great White Shark._

_So he makes a new investing, he grabbed the top of my right leg, I fought with all my might, the attack seemed to last hours, but had only been about three minutes, the attack stopped fast as had began, the shark disappeared without trace, even with almost no forces managed to swim to reach the beach._

_The Lifeguard saw me in the sand, called an ambulance and then went to be with me, trying to keep me alive, two minutes after the ambulance arrived and took me to the hospital, where I underwent surgery for a several hours, had lost half my blood, and took about 200 points, and even got a souvenir from shark, two teeth and a huge scar._

_I was about a week in a coma, and then I was transferred to my hometown, but knew first I had been attacked by a 6m shark in length, this second the biologists! And that was lucky to have survived to the attack, they told me it had been exploration bites, because they are curious, and wanted to see what I was, therefore he used his mouth. The sharks don't have limbs like the human beings, I laughed!_

_The news of the event ran across the media, and when I was interviewed they asked if I would hunt him and I told them no, just to leave him alone!__ But at least I got two teeth without having to kill the shark, and a story to tell my family and friends!_  
_But I know it took almost one year to recover, but I did my normal life, without great concern! My friends told me many times that I had luck in escaping alive from the teeth of death, me well, I saw I as a lesson for life.  
_

_**End of Flashback ...**_

"And so it was Tygra!" He looks at her hip, "I can see and touch?" She makes the sign, "At ease!" He examined the scar of Maxine being fascinated by her, wondering as he touches the scar, "It hurts when I touch it?"

She smiles, "Not at all Tygra!" He asks, "It interferes with your training?" She nods, "At the beginning yes, but now my movements are so fluid, as they were before the attack!" He looks at her, and it straightens her clothes and her tennis shoes, after he helps her to leave the couch, Cheetara heard the history about the Cancer and the shark attack that the girl had suffered, being in awe"I judge you by your appearance Maxine, after all you are a tough nut to crack!" Maxine looks Cheetara smiling, putting her hand on her shoulder, "My friend, I'm not upset because of that, usually people tend to judge my appearance!" Panthro was also aware, as well the others, and notice that she have a fighting spirit but he knows that she hides something, otherwise the martial arts and the disease that had in the past, but nothing says it has a feeling that something is good, then hear Maxine:  
"How do you keep fit? Certainly must have a training room here in the lair! "Bengali answers instead of Cheetara,"Yes we have Maxine!" She is very satisfied with what just heard, the eyes begin to glow with happiness, she can practice her martial arts as well practice her dance without being disturbed, and the others noticed it, smiling, Lion-O thought,"_I never expected it to pass through a lot, but at least when training can increase her self-esteem as well as their physical capacity and momentarily forget the problems!"_

The young lord of the Thundercats appears at her side"Now you must rest your ankle, you can do it tomorrow!" She replies to him, "Normally I have such problems due to a sprain that had on a gym class in high school a long time ago, but do not worry, tomorrow I'll be in shape!" The others look at her surprised, she smiles at them, then the Thunderkittens forwarded it into the gym, and were followed by others.  
When she get there and go inside the room, is very impressed with all that gear, she passes her hands around the weapon that can be found there, Willykit is impressed with the human girl_"Is she capable of handling such equipment? "_The doubts soon vanished when she grabs Cheetara's bat starting to handle it with all the skill, and noticed while handling Panthro's ninchucks_,"Wow, never seen such dexterity!" _Maxine looks at them, but says nothing.

Two days passed and Maxine is completely healed from his ankle, and begins to do a warm-up while listen music, but Cheetara knocks at the door, and the girl says to put at ease by turning off the Mp3,"Good morning Cheetara ,what brings you here?" The cheetah sits on the bed and Maxine follow suit, who looks at it trying to interpret the signs, Cheetara resolves to ask, "I know you likes to run early in the morning, and wondered whether to do with me!" Maxine raises a eyebrow intrigued by this question, but quickly gives the answer, "I accept with pleasure, until it is nice to have company when we do physical exercise, especially when we jog!" Cheetara puts her hand on the girl's shoulder,"I think you have right Maxine, it'll be nice to have company so we can talk!" The girl looks into her eyes, seeing something, "But it isn't about this you come here just to say that, don't you? There is something who worries you Cheetara? "She tries to hide what concerns her, but wonders how Maxine found out her nervousness, the human looks at it tenderly,"Whatever it is that worries you, don't hesitate to tell!" Cheetara give deep breath,"Well if you said that, I'll tell you!"

She begins to tell what ails her,"I've had feelings about ..." She lay a few anxious tears, Maxine gives her hand,"I think ... well ... I do not know!" Maxine encourages it,"Relax, do not hesitate to talk, you gotta tell me what happens!" Cheetara deep breath calming down,"I fear they come after Lion-O!" Maxine looks into her eyes,"You like him Cheetara, not as a leader, is why are you so! But do you think ... "

Cheetara blush but continues,"It's all because of the eye of Thundera, everyone wants it to do evil, first were the mutants who have always pursued us, Mumm-Ra and now the Lunatacks, they think that can defeat us, and enslave the people who inhabit the 3rd Earth and outskirts! "Maxine asks,"I know it is the sword that Lion-O always brings on his waist, but they already have tried to seize her?" Cheetara replied:"Yes they have tried!Mumm-Ra, who later was able to verify that it could not use it, since the sword can only be used for good, never for evil, as it is unusable if an evil entity try to use it! " She raises an eyebrow trying to imagine the face of Mumm-Ra due the sword had been inactive, and begins to laugh, followed by Cheetara that says,"You are incredible Maxine!" It just says,"Cheetara, I'll tell you one thing, don't worry, from what I have been watching during this month that I'm here with all of you, are able to fight half world,to help others and by your values, which have good principles!" Cheetara embraces it , leaving Maxine a little embarrassed.

Shortly after both left the room going to run a bit through the forest, but don't know they are be watched by Mumm-Ra, who plans something bad to Maxine, and he knows exactly what to do if he want to be aware of Maxine's fears .  
He tries to probe her mind to seek what terrifies her, but sees that it is totally impossible, and as such he decided to prepare a ruse to find out their greatest fears.

* * *

Well what a fight! Maxine kicked the Mutant's ass with Lion-O!

Maxine revealed part of her secret, like her cancer as well a old scar provoked by a Shark attack! But nothing about her passion, the Dance.

She will have the chance in training her dance, on the exercise room which is at the Cat's lair!

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

I appreciate constructive criticism, thank you!


	5. A mysterious person

_Rated **M**, for possible coarse language, adult themes and violence!_

_Disclaimer: The Thundercats doesn't belong to me but to their creators, only the plot is mine!_

_

* * *

_

_Ok my friends, sorry for the delay in update this chapter, I have lot's of work on the Kindergarten and sometimes I don't have time to post the chapters! And Christmas is near, it means lot's of work for our Christmas party!_

_I appreciate the reviews, thanks!_

_Lets go on with the chapter folks!_

_

* * *

_

**A mysterious person...**

At the end of the morning run, Maxine grabs a bottle of water, drinking it with gusto, and Cheetara notice smiling,"Wow Maxine, you drink a lot, be careful to not choking with it!" The girl finishes the drink, turning to the cheetah, explaining"We need to replace fluids, or I will dehydrate!" She sweats a lot, but clean her perspiration, Cheetara makes it a peculiar question,"How long do you fight Maxine" She raises her eyebrows a little puzzled by the peculiar question but answered, sipping a little more water,"Since childhood, I have already won some awards, but nothing very important!"

Both enter the lair and Bengali appears,"So... your race was worthwhile?" Maxine turns to him,"Sure, it's nice to have company while we run!" Bengali notices that she is very excited, which makes him with a good mood"I see that you are more positive, and I feel that you had gained some confidance!" She knows this, it is thanks to them all, that she's recovering well, also knows that she is feeling at home, and listen the right answer from her mouth,"All of you make me feel so, it seems that I'm home!" But Bengali suspect something,"Hmm ...!"

Then he decides to try something,"You know, Panthro would appreciate, some help in a project of his, he asked your help!" Her eyes begin to shine with happiness, Bengali smirks, she is to eager in help the panther, the girl leave the place fast directly to Panthro's workshop, he said a bit loud,"Until then Maxine!"

Bengali left the place smirking, leaving a very surprised Cheetara, while Maxine goes away going towards Panthro's workshop, which does not take long Panthro is working in some stuff when listen a soft voice,"I hear that you need help with a project, Panthro!" The panther is struck by her presence there, and ends when it the head on Thundertank hood,"Ouch, dammit!"

Maxine grab her scarf and help him, she had noticed Panthro hit his head on the Thundertank,"Here, when we arrive to the main building we going put a little gel on that lump!" He accepted her help, Maxine and clean it the wound that he has on his head, but Panthro holds her hand,"Thank you, Maxine!" As expected the girl starts blushing, but listens to ask,"Who told you that I needed help?" She looks towards the street, smiling,"It was Bengali, he thought that you needed help and told me!" Panthro is amazed and furious at the same time,"If I pick that guy,he will see! I will make him beg on his knees!"

Maxine starts to laugh, when he sees that starts to blush,a deep red, and he looks at her amazed, to be laughing like that,"What? What have I done?" Maxine continues to laugh but answer,"It was your way of speaking and your face, you are red like a tomato!"

The two walked away going towards the recreation room, there they will be able to relax a little, but when they go in, hear the alarm, and as expected expect the Thundercats come forward in force, Maxine goes behind,"What happened?" Running Panthro replied,"There must be trouble!" Maxine continues to run until she reach the control room, Pumyra points to a stranger who is near the cat's lair in poor condition, Pumyra only look at Lion-O,"We need to help him!" The Lord of the Thundercats, nod his head in approval.

The others walked away going to help the person who is in trouble, while Maxine and Linx-O stay in cat's lair.  
Maxine starts getting a little restless, but what makes it worrying so much to stay that way? She discovers the reason, Panthro, she is starting to have feelings for him and that's what makes her worry, and for that she must wait to arrive quickly.

On the forest, the rest of the Thundercats continue to seek the human who is hurt,"Where is the stranger?" Cheetara runs the entire perimeter for signs of life until he decides to go with Tygra to the Tree Top Kingdom ask Willa for help, when they get there, they explained the situation and the maidens decided to help them, Willa provides some scouts to help them.

Shortly after two scouts came upon a stranger who is injured,"We find it, Thundercats!" Lion-O sees that it is a human being, ordering to be put on a stretcher and placing it on the Thundertank, which was soon done immediately.

In the control room Linx-O, Maxine and Pumyra heard a statement, fast as a bullet Maxine responds immediately,"Come with me Pumyra!" She follows the human girl to the ward, where the human girl starts in preparing the things to due with the wounds of the stranger, who will arrive soon but Pumyra questioned ,"What are you doing Maxine?" While placing the bands on top of the board she replies,"Well Pumyra, we have to get it ready to receive the injured! I don't know what state it might be, it can arrive in a very bad condition! "

She notices that Maxine has the medical instruments displayed properly in the tray,"How do you understand the medical procedures?" Maxine answered while working,  
"I'm rescuer in my spare time, I leave my job and after dinner I go to the hospital to help the paramedics, Besides I have a first aid course!" Pumyra is much to look at the girl, who continues to treat everything, she begins to think about it, while Maxine strives to have everything in order.

She sneaks away from there by going to Linx-O who felt her arriving to the control room,"What happened Pumyra?" She leans against the wall,"Maxine!" Linx-O frowns"I see young lady!" The girl continued,"She is amazing, I never saw a single human to fend so much!" Linx-O puts his hand on her shoulder, knowing exactly what is happening,"You know young lady, she wants to help, be useful for all of us. For that uses all the means that are at her disposal! For what I have see, has lots of knowledge! "

Pumyra have to agree with him,"I agree, she try do her best in helping us!" Linx-O says,"She wants to integrate in our group until she leave!" She is very thoughtful, and knows that his mentor is right, the girl human has a lot of resources and doesn't like to see them wasted, or whining , prefers to go to the fight and shows it, in her way:  
"I noticed that she have a open mind, isn't it Linx-O?" He smiles,"Exactly, and not only that, the illness also changed her!"

Pumyra see that he knows something, but how he gained the knowledge about the human girl who is living with them? Does he feel anything or just have some hunches? She asked him curiously"How do you know all this?" He feels the air shifting around him capturing exactly what feels Pumyra,"I see that you're curious to know the answer, well then I'll explain, she confided to me about her fears and concerns mainly about her disease, I know that she spoke with the others, but said the most intimate things to me, that's why I know!"

Pumyra see that his mentor helped Maxine to overcome her problems, now she knows a little bit about what concerns the human girl, and try understand,"I think I got it!" Linx-O suggests her with a wink"Why not support her as you can? She can not have our powers but she is a formidable opponent! "She went away but says to the elder"I will do what is in my power to help her!"

When Pumyra close the door only heard,"Perfect!" she continues her walk to the infirmary, while Linx-O oversees the surroundings.

The Thundercats arrived on the Thundertank at cat's lair with the mysterious man, Maxine looks at the stretcher ordering:  
"Take him to the infirmary to make the evaluation of their injuries!" Soon he was sent to there. Minutes later she's examine it together with Tygra, cleaning wounds, later she informs about his state:  
"He has no head injury or anything, only has minor injuries, a dislocated shoulder and a sprained ankle!" Tygra is astounded with the girl's diagnosis, but says nothing.

However the girl is dealing with his injury, but notice that is well built, has more or less the same body mass of Lion-O but a little more muscular than him, he has light brown hair, she notices that he is very handsome and Tygra notices that she is looking much at the stranger,"Maxine what's going on?" She turns to the tiger:  
"Never happened to you having a feeling in relation to a particular person, and that even though he is what we dream to know?"

Tygra realizes exactly what she meant,"Of course! But there is something that escapes you?"Maxine nods very concerned,"Exactly, but don't know what it is!" She continues to clean the wounds, but pass her hands at the stranger abs,"Woha ..." And it starts to turn red as a ripe tomato.

Hours after the unknown human is on a bed resting, waking up only three days after, and when it does the first person he saw is Maxine, who is cleaning the forehead:  
"W... where I am?" Maxine leaves what was doing, and notices that he is awake, but their looks crossed, and she gets a little embarrassed,"You're in the lair of the Thundercats, stranger!" He wants to raise, Maxine don't let him move from the bed, "You should not move from the bed, you are weak from your injuries!" He let himself fall into bed wondering,"How do you found me?"

She arises with a smile, but answers, to the stranger ,"My friends found you in a clearing near here! You were very lucky my friend! "He identifies himself:  
"My name is Muran!" She just said extending her hand,"Maxine Carrigan!" And shook his hand moments after enters Tygra,"I see that you are awakened friend!"

Muran looks at Tygra a little stunned, but thanks,"Thank you for helping me!" Tygra examines the human, seeing that he is progressing well, and says,"We found you on a clearing near here, was wounded but nothing serious. You were unconscious for three days. But otherwise is in excellent shape, but has to stay in bed for another week! "

Snarf appears with a tray full of food, and Maxine puts it in front of Muran, which starts eating everything, then just says,"Then I will return to see how you are!" She then leaves more Tygra, Lion-O intersects with both,"So how is him?" Tygra answers,"Awake and hungry!" Maxine explains:  
"And the most incredible of all, the scratches on the body had disappeared as if by magic, strange is not it?"

Lion-O puts his hand on his chin getting a little apprehensive,"Um, actually! When he was found, his body was covered with deep scratches!" Maxine begins to stir in her hair, a sign that is uncomfortable and nervous,"This leaves me unsure, because this kind of thing is very unusual in a human being!"

Maxine raise a bit of her training suit, showing the scar from the Shark attack, to Lion-O, explaining while pointed to:  
"It took more than a year to heal, and this mark that I have here in my right arm is still not completely healed, so I find strange, and wound healing also depends on the person's metabolism!"

Lion-O looks at both scars , still seeing the mark of the points that were clearly visible, and continued looking to Maxine who is still talking with some concern,"And I have to investigate this soon as possible, but first I have to clear my head!"

She goes out there going directly to the training room, connecting the speakers to her Ipod and immediately starts dancing, imagined himself on stage dancing for a crowd, and it stimulated it further improve its performance, but suddenly images of the outsider invading her mind, he is very attractive which makes her blush, without realizing it falls, then a hand appears it safe, seeing it is Muran"It's not you supposed to be in bed?"

It helps her to get up giving a short answer,"I heal very quickly!" She straightens up getting very intrigued by it,"Wow, I never saw someone with a fast metabolism!" And turn off her Ipod hiding it behind her back,"Go rest Muran, you still need to recover!"

She begins to wonder about Muran, what kind of person he is, and Maxine thinks something is not quite right, in this case his speedy recovery.  
It remains to assess it only with her eyes, noticing that the outsider observes that there are weapons on the wall, as well as for her, leaving her very uncomfortable.  
Wonders who is the man who helped, will have good intentions and was totally caught off guard by someone or something or simply want to destroy the Thundercats?

Muran realizes that she is very thoughtful and suspect at once, he knows that is because of his accelerated metabolism, but says nothing, because he do not want certain things to be discovered by Maxine or the Thundercats, then looks into her eyes saying ,"I go to my room, Maxine!" She sighs of relief, seeing Muran leaving the place.

Everyone is a little wary of Muran because Maxine told them about the impression he gave, and what happened while she was training, Panthro notices that she is not well,"Maxine something happened, you could say something else?" She looks at him revealing,"That man, it seems there is something that emanates from him, and when I was close of it seemed to probe me, but do not know what! I feel very insecure every time I'm around him, and had previously referred that to Lion- O and Tygra! "

Lion-O look at Maxine who continues to say things about her distrust"I can not have your feline qualities, but I have something called women's intuition, it can be perfect in all physical aspects, but is hiding something!" Cheetara tries to reassure her:  
"I did not feel anything about this man Maxine!" Maxine sits telling to the cheetah,"I just hope you're right, for the good of us all!"

Cheetara notices that Maxine is restless and nervous, because she sees that it moves a lot her hair bangs,"Calm down a little, maybe your ideas will be clearer!" She looks at the cheetah:  
"Do you know what relax me? A good night of sleep, I need a lot!" Cheetara looks at the girl putting her hand on Maxine shoulder, smiling:  
"I think you do well!" Maxine comes out of there going toward her room to rest, but Muran not leave her head.

The week after, strange things begin to happen after Muran have reached the lair, and all begin to have slight suspicions, but first everyone must discover what they are.  
One of the things that go to happen is that Maxine is having nightmares and sleepless nights, something she never had in life but at the time of exams, but that was a thing of the past and she has to figure out who goes to provoke them and very quickly before it has a breakdown, because of lack of sleep, and she is very concerned because of that.

* * *

Strange isn't it, who is Muran no one knows nothing about him!

What will happen next folks? Stay tuned!

I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks folks!


	6. A revealed truth

_Rated **M**, for possible coarse language, adult themes and violence!_

_Disclaimer: The Thundercats doesn't belong to me but to their creators, only the plot is mine!_

_

* * *

_

_Hi my friends this time I have other chapter for all of you, and this time Maxine will learn the Truth about Third Earth, who will tell her that?_

_Well you should read the chapter Ok folks?_

_Let's continue with this chapter!_

* * *

**A revealed truth...**

It's 4am, and as usual all are resting, silence is total, but suddenly a cry of distress is heard, and all wake up very alarmed,"What happened here?" Cheetara answered," The cries came from Maxine's room! "Soon all goes to search what is happening.

Maxine wakes up drenched in sweat and trembling as green sticks, she had a nightmare, but do not know why, was one of those which a the creeps,"Another nightmare, this will never end? I need to do something about it! "It cleans the sweat, but suddenly the Thundercats are at the door of her room which is ajar,"Maxine, you okay?" She's half trembling,"You don't have idea!" Lion-O sits next to the girl,"Maxine what happened to you screaming?" She sighs,"Nightmares, are getting worse and worse!"

She starts to shake and cry and the Lord of the Thundercats starts trying to calm her,"It will be Ok Maxine, is gone! "She says with some tears,"Always managed to control my nightmares, and this was the first time this has happened!" Tygra had brought a glass of water, and give it to the girl,"Take Maxine, this will calm you down a bit!" She accepts,"Thank Tygra!" Lion-O gets up, followed by her, who grab his arm, trembling,"Lion-O ... don't leave me alone, I'm scared!" He holds her in both shoulders,"You don't have to be afraid! I know you're terrified I see it through your eyes!" She says, a bit scared,"Yeah, I know, but I can't sleep alone, I always have nightmares, but not like this, and makes a week that I started having these terrible nightmares, and don't know what shall I do!"

He says while look at her,"I think Panthro will not mind watch you sleep!" Lion-O turns to the panther,"You don't mind Panthro?" The other smiled,"Of course, I shall be happy to stay here with her!" Maxine thanks with a smile, and relieved,"Thanks for everything, from the bottom of my heart!" The others smiled.

Her Nightmares were calming from the moment that Panthro is watching her sleep, but she can't enjoy a quiet sleep for fear of having nightmares, so one afternoon she is doing some work when the White tiger appears, he wants to talk with the girl, he's look very concerned about her, "Maxine I know you're not sleeping well!" The girl sits on a bench looking into Bengali, who is visibly upset, and she sighs, "Yes you are right, though Panthro be watching my sleep I can't sleep so well as before, and already passed two weeks!"

Both want to know the meaning of these nightmares, mainly Bengali and begins to make some deductions, "You know I think your nightmares are showing your worst fears!" She raises her eyebrow, is he right? She must reflect a bit on that and perhaps exploring the nightmares from the bottom in order to have better nights of sleep.

What they don't know, about Muran, who is hiding in the shadows listening the conversation of two friends,"You know Bengali, I think you're right, my fears are taking over my life and started invading my subconscious!" Muran have to be careful in not being discovered , but it is appears that he is probing her mind , trying to get vital information, but still continue listening Bengali,"You know what are your fears Maxine, perhaps ...?"

Maxine closes her eyes, sighing,"I have already mentioned this to Linx-O, Bengali, it is all related to my disease and about my biological parents, who haven't seen them for over 20 years!" But what have Maxine life to interest Muran? It may be something related to what he is listening, supposedly wants to help Maxine to overcome all her problems, but prefers to be hidden, hearing the rest of the conversation,"You know Bengali, I was lucky to have had a good average team to treat this disease and because of that I had to make many changes in my personnel life, as well as the dietary level!"

She knows what it is talking about, and Bengali knows this and looks it questioned himself, but he knows that she had to fight to get what she want, and to overcome her problems during the illness, but did not know many things about her, he discovers little by little, then put an arm on top of her shoulders,"Maxine you have proven to us that you're a useful member, forcing it as much as you do, though there are things that still do not know about you!" Maxine takes the gesture of Bengali to lay her head on his chest, smiling:  
"You know, I have learned some things, but you already know that, but you don't know about other things that I have hiding from! But I will say that when the right time comes, and I have a feeling all of you will like it! "He hug her, with his strong arms trying to give some support.

Moreover Muran goes away without making too much noise, going for a walk to reflect on what he just heard. Maxine is a girl who really suffered, struggled to overcome barriers, according to Muran's viewpoint, who wants to learn more things.

Maxine has proven throughout her life that have large capacities, first tried to show to her biological parents, who never paid attention to her, and was abused constantly, they even said that she was a burden that should be permanently removed from their lives, but she was well received by uncles and grandparents from both sides, this when she had 4 years of age. They knew she had great potential and they decided to grab that.

They never had heard her talk about a great passion that she had nurtured since the beginning of adolescence, the dance, because she was afraid to tell them, and because of that went to the wrong course but still had good results in studies.  
She began having Dance lesson, but already at the time was in high school, and the results were excellent, on the other uncles saw dance as an escape from the stress of school, never as a way of life. But because of that Maxine moved away from bad company and drugs.  
She smiles every time when that had meet great people in her dance classes in high school and later in college, and that helped a lot, being vital at the time that had been with Cancer.

She also learned martial arts as a child but it was very important because helped Maxine to develop other capabilities that could be used in dance classes, also learned street fighting with a fellow high school, but learned more until finish college.  
When entered on the workmarket continued to practice the dance and martial arts, which helped a lot to unwind after a hard day's work.

In Cat's lair, they work hard, and they have notion that there are things that have to be done, but can happen unexpectedly things. Pumyra help Bengali in monitoring by air on the Feliner, Panthro and Tygra are on the control tower, Linx-O and Lion-O are watching the surrounding territory by land, Cheetara and the kids are in foreign territories, Maxine works on some devices at Panthro's workshop, he asked her to give a look, this before leaving.

The objects were transmitters that were damaged, and Maxine fix them without problems since learned much about electricity when working as mechanics, because cars have electrical parts, and had to learn everything if she wanted to be a good mechanic,"Well this is the last one!" Then she takes the eye goggles,grabbing the various transmitters going to test them, so asked Snarf to help testing them, and he did exactly that.

Half an hour after she arrives at the control room where is Panthro,"Everything is in order, Panthro!" The panther looks at the transmitters that Maxine has in her hands,"They've been tested?" She is approaching, sitting beside him,"Yes, I had a little help from Snarf!" Then she reclines her seat, to relax a bit more, but asked," By the way, where is Muran, have you seen him? Tygra answers,"Must be in his room!" Maxine sighs of relief,"I am glad in hear that, but when I was repairing the transmitters, had a feeling that I was being watched, strange isn't it?" Both Thundercats were amazed by Maxine's words, They felt that something was off the place, something bad, they start to be apprehensive and very concerned.

Maxine goes out there going to outside meditate a little, when she feel a hand hitting her on the back,"Hello Maxine, is everything okay with you?",She turns, talking to person,"Hello Muran, yes I am ok, thank you very much!" It helps her to get up,"You don't want walk with me ?" She is intrigued by the invitation, but feel inclined to refuse, but decides to accept, because want to know more things about him,"We will doing what?" He grabs her hand,"Take a walk and talk a bit!"

Both leave the place, going for a walk by the lake, Maxine starts getting a little more relaxed, Muran notice her disposition," You have been very tense isn't it?" She smiles, but wary,"Yes I have, my nights haven't been very good!" He says to her,"Sometimes it also happens to me, is very boring!" She looks at him asking,"Really Muran?" He nods with some concern,"Oh yes, many times!"

She sits on the brink of the lake and began to throw stones into the lake, but then towards it sighing,"You know Muran, my life has been very difficult and stressful, working hard and having a little abuse in the hours to do more, until my friends advised me to take some days to rest!" She begins to throw more stones but she hears a question," And what you did?" She move a strand of her hair away from her eyes,"Well, I followed their advice, I took a few days and went camping, but something happened on the trip and come here!"

He is surprised,"Really?" She puts her hand on her lap,"Yes, later the Thundercats found me and then gave me valuable assistance, later they told me that I was at 3rd Earth!" Muran question,"Where is your home planet?" She replied, smiling,"I come from planet Earth!" He approaches a bit more telling,"I'll tell you something!" She looked at him puzzled,"Tell me!" He grabs her hand,"You're on your planet Maxine!" She is surprised and astonished, "How so?You aren't kidding right? "

Muran tells her everything in detail, and she hears him very carefully, and finally she looks much the skyline with a tear,"I always thought that the end of my planet would be caused by global warming!" Muran answers,"You know Maxine, humans took wrong decisions, and because of that many things have happened that caused the disaster, mankind was almost wiped off the map!" She is in shock,"Well... at least" The man standing in front of her takes her hands:  
"They don't told this?" She responds by changing to a very loaded term,"No, why they should have hiding this from?" Muran answers,"Maybe ... " He's not finished his sentence when she went away going towards the lair.

There things about the transformations of the planet which she didn't know, but these changes didn't happened in her Time, but in the future, she wants immediate response getting angry with the Thundercats action, they have hidden a information so important to her.  
Panthro see it from afar and will try to talk to her, but when he see that she isn't well, and it's noticed by her voice tone and her mood, when speak with him,"I want to talk with Lion-O Panthro, this is a very important matter!"

He doesn't know what to do, but then call immediately the Lord of the Thundercats, who is coming fast as a bullet,"What goes on Panthro?" He points to Maxine,"She wants to talk to you, seems to be furious!" When sees the girl expression,"I see!" He goes forwards with Maxine to the living room where they sit,"What happened to stay like that?" She answers with a look full of anger,"How could you hide something so important to me?" Lion-O is amazed to conceal information, it never crossed his mind,"How could you hide me, that 3rd Earth is my planet?" Lion-O decided to calm down the things,"First, you should calm down Maxine!"

She takes a deep breath,"Lion-O, I know!" He gives a hand, to calm her a bit, but then look at her eyes ,"Really we should have told you, but we did for your protection, were very weak and we didn't know how you would react!" She answers to him, more calm,"Being weak or not, should have told me!" Lion-O asks,"I understand, but who told you?" She sighs,"Muran!" Lion-O gets the inkling that Muran want to turn Maxine against them, but admits,"We failed, I know, I recognize my mistake, and Muran thought about this when he told you? It seems to me he is trying to sow discord between our group!"

She's starts to get quieter saying,"He told me that we had provoked the end of our civilization!" Lion-O finishes,"Maybe this is true, but it was not what happened!" She is curious asking,"How so?" He explains,"There are files in the Tree Top Kingdom, I had the opportunity to consult them!" Maxine looks at Lion-O and her expression begins to get smoother,"You know, Lion-O, I was a little abrupt with you, but imagine if someone hides something important to you, how you would be?"

Maxine's question enters in Lion-O's mind , and he have to agree, coming to the right conclusion, then he squeezes her hand with affection, answering,"I would be very upset, I apologize for ...!" She puts her finger on his lips, silencing him,"I accept your apology!" And hugs him, and he on the other hand stroking her back, reassuring her again,"Maxine, now everything is fine, if you want you can check our library to find out what really happened!"

She keeps hugging Lion-O saying with a tear in the eye,"Thank you, means a lot to me!" Then both turn to look at each other, starting to talk about Muran,"He confirmed what I suspected, but still can't make waves, I need to know more!" Lion-O asks,"What do you think to tell Muran, Maxine?" she's arises, with a idea forming in her mind,"You know, I'll make him believe that we pissed! Tell the plan to the others because they have to be aware of everything!"

Why Maxine want to do that? Since Muran entered in their lives, the environment has become heavier, and she wants to find out who he really is, for that back to him, which is still in the lake,"So how was it?" She responds with a neutral expression,"Let's say that he lied through their teeth that he has on his mouth!" Muran not know, but Maxine is lying just for Muran believe it, but the girl will never betray her friends,"You know Maxine, even though you believed me!"

Saying this he approaches a bit more from Maxine,"You know, you're beautiful!" Maxine isn't waiting for such a compliment, blushing that is so embarrassed, and in her heart knows he isn't the right person, but another,"Thank you, I don't know what to say, but I already had a mate, Muran! Unfortunately he died in a accident a few months ago, I am still mourning him! "

He is crestfallen, he had thought that have a chance to have a relationship with her, but it must comply,"Sorry, I shouldn't!" She just looks at him smiling mentally, but disguise it,"I am very sorry, but life is like that!" Muran not know what to say about what he had heard moments before, still in silence to observe the lake,"But I want your friendship!" He squeezes her hand,"I would be very happy to be your friend!"

Maxine smiled but Muran question,"What worries you now?" She doesn't open with it, because don't like to share their problems with strangers, especially with someone who tried to turn it against your friends,"I'd rather not talk about it Muran, only relate to me!" The other is very disappointed,"But you been talking to ThunderCat Bengali, Maxine!" It just says,"You know Muran, It's me who choose with whom can I speak, besides I am with them long ago, believe! They have helped me a lot in my personal problems! "

He doesn't know what to say, but notices that she is getting bored with,"What I talk with them, isn't from your concern when the time comes I'll say it right!" He is ashamed for putting Maxine very angry, after all he is jealous of her having friends who are willing to help her,"Sorry I shouldn't have asked!" Saying that comes out of there upset, while she is watching the lake, Maxine was smarter than him, because when if we suspect of someone, we have to be prevented, and an act like Muran did she had to do that. Muran doesn't know, but Maxine distrust him, feeling that he haven't good intentions towards the Thundercats.

By now Maxine is considering whether to dive into the lake, his water are crystal clear, but something is preventing her doing that, why? She don't know, but the water are inviting her to take a swim, she need to relax a bit due the recent problems.

* * *

Oops... what I have to say?

Muran is trying do bad things, and who is he? Lets discover in the next chapter ok?

I appreciate positive criticism Thanks!


	7. Thoughts and a lesson

_Rated **M**, for possible coarse language, adult themes and violence!_

_Disclaimer: The Thundercats doesn't belong to me but to their creators, only the plot is mine!_

_

* * *

_

_ This time Maxine have much to think, about 3rd Earth being her home planet! What she will discover?_

_So let's go on with the chapter to discover ok?_

* * *

**Thoughts and a lesson...**

Things are running inside of the normality, Muran is recovered from his injuries, and only had passed about only two weeks, then decides he wants to make himself useful to the Thundercats, helping them in their routine activities.  
Maxine is fishing for dinner, and loves doing it because helps her to relax, and since learned that the 3rd Earth is her planet of origin, has an expression very unhappy, because she don't know how to deal with the situation and begins to thinking about her research that had made in the morning at the Thundercats library.

**_Flashback_**

_Maxine enters on the library of her friends to do a research about the 3rd Earth's history , she grabs one of the registers, sitting reading about the evolution of humanity since the XXI Century, smiles to know that humanity had made many advances._  
_Continues to read carefully, was delighted finally humans had understood his place on the planet deciding which should live in harmony with each other and the other species that inhabit the same planet, trying to learn more things in order to preserve these species._

_She could see that humans began to make space travel to find new planets to colonize and deliver new resources to the mother planet, then think:_  
_"We really lived in harmony for several centuries!" She wasn't resigned over what happened why the Humanity was almost destroyed. _

_So grab another record seeing the title, was what she wanted to read, and does exactly that:_  
_"It was 500 years that humanity was at peace, met new alien races, they learn several things, like respecting all the environment, including the technology as a tool that helps them gain knowledge and help humanity to evolve as a whole._

_Something disturbed this peace, an old being awoke from his millennium slumber, due to a curse made since time of the Egyptians._  
_The planet changes drastically, this leads humanity into war once more, destroying each other, almost to extinction, but that's not all, due to the high number of dead, air began to be poisonous,and the inhabitants starts to suffocate, It appears that the planet was turned against its inhabitants, many fled away with the help of their alien allies by giving them asylum on their planets, or terrestrial colonies which were spread among several planets, and others went to there, all of this was provoked by this old Being._

_All this lasted for several centuries, until this powerful and evil being asleep for a few more centuries. When it did, humanity was reduced to ashes, the planet was unrecognizable, the survivors had to fight for its survival preparing for the possibility of that being returned to awaken._  
_Centuries have passed and the earth began to heal their wounds, but has never been the same, since it was colonized by various extraterrestrial races, and how the Earth was the 3rd planet, was to be known as the 3rd earth.__ For humans, they started to recover, some returning from other planets to help the survivors." _

_She is devastated by this, then decides to read everything in detail during the time it is with the Thundercats, but first wants to know if was Mumm-Ra who had caused all of this, then read some more and her doubts were cleared, she saw his name written in the records, and is furious, and she knows that he is real, because Lion-O had told her weeks before, she learns that he wants to destroy his friends because of the Eye of Thundera and rule the planet by his rules._

_She closes the book going directly to the kitchen to eat something, Snarf sees the girl with a fruit,__"What happened Maxine?" She sighs,__"I've been in your library to read some of your records!" Snarf calculates soon, noting that she is very tired and at the same time unhappy, then gives her a glass of milk,__"It takes, to see if you cheer you up!" She accepted the milk willingly smiling at Snarf, the other only recommends,__"Do not be so, but what you found?" _

_She sits by putting the cup on the table,__"I was reading part of the history of the 3rd Earth, and found that the fall of mankind as well the drastic changes in the world were caused by Mumm-Ra!" Snarf puts his hand on top of her shoulder,__"I know how you feel Maxine, Mumm-Ra is evil in person, interfere with the lives of those who inhabit this planet!" She takes a sip of milk,__"Thank you for trying to cheer me Snarf, I thank you all for letting me use your library!" Snarf is very pleased,__"Glad we could help, the library is at your disposal!" She holds Snarf's both hands,__"And I'm grateful, because I intend to research more about the history of the planet since the XXI Century!" Snarf answers:_  
_"Well you have much work to do!" After finishing her meal went to her room to get the fishing rod and some bait to go to the lake fishing, an activity that likes to do and get fresh fish for dinner. "_

_**End of flashback ...**_

While Maxine is concentrated in their fishery, Panthro is there to observe it very closely, shortly after he notices that the line stretches, a sign that caught something, seeing that she had some troubles in pull the line .

Maxine struggled to get the fish out until it feels a hand on top of hers to pull the line back to get the fish out of the water, moments later the fish is already on the ground and quickly she puts it in the bucket,"Thanks Panthro, the fish fought back!" He smiles watching her to put more bait on the hook,"Well, he's a very big fish Maxine!" She throws the line to the water, while sits,"It's true!" He sits next to her watching her actions,"Where you learn did this?"

The human girl gives more line, to catch the fish,"My uncles taught me, I always went with them fishing, it was very relaxing!" He begins to see the other hooks and the bait,"I see what you user is very simple!" She finishes,"Don't tell me that all of you fish with the harpoon!" He looks at her very surprised with this statement,"Normally we never fished, the Bearbills usually bring us some food! Well we help them with several tasks and defending their homes !"

She remembers having read about them and is very apprehensive, so I just said to him, smirking"Then it's time to learn how to fish!" Panthro gets very surprised by her words, but she grabs a different cane that she has,"Let's begin!" It teaches him to get the hook and put the bait, and he did the things well,"Well Panthro, now throw the line like this!" She makes the gesture that was promptly followed by Panthro,"And now Maxine?"

She sits, explaining,"Now you have to wait for the fish bite the bait, because the fishing line will be a game of great patience, but don't worry because I will explain how you will do!" He looks at the cane,"Right Maxine!" She remained attentive to Panthro's actions ,and for the line in the water, then heard it,"I am feeling something!" She starts to explain everything, finally,"Wow, what a huge fish!"

Panthro smiles,"Now I know that fishing is fun!" She laughs at giving him a pat on the back,"Eh, you had luck hon!" He only says:  
"Willykit and WillyKat do it very often!" She is admired,"But why you don't fish?" Panthro just remove the hook from the fish by placing it in the bucket, "Only the kids do this, but the fish are returned to water!"

Maxine looks at Panthro who had finished arranging the line to go fishing again,"Just one more fish and then go home!" The panther sits next to her,"I feel that you're not well!" She continues to give more line sighing, "Yes, I have been researching the history of this planet, I was very upset at what has happened!" Panthro replied,"You know Maxine, I know how you feel, Thundera was destroyed, and we feel completely helpless, but we had to move on!"

Maxine takes the fish out of the water,"Sorry, Panthro, I'm being very selfish and whining about all of this! I Should be satisfied in my planet didn't have the same fate as yours! "And throws a tear, in order to fix everything goes to the lair more Panthro,"You know, I don't understand why Muran did this, which proves what their intentions are!" Both arrived to the lair hall,"Maxine, one day it will prove a little of its venom, believe!"

She hugs him,"Thanks in listening !" And then gives him a kiss on the cheek, leaving him puzzled, he sees the girl go away, putting his hand on the face saying,"It's always good in helping the others, and thanks for the lesson!" She did not even heard what the other had said, going directly to the kitchen but it waving him with her hand.

On the way she crossed with Lion-O,"Hello Maxine, back already?" She lifts the bucket,"Yes, the fishing was excellent, the dinner will be fish!" He makes a face,"Fish?" She is surprised with such a grin,"You don't like fish?" It starts getting a little restless and embarrassed,"Well ..." She immediately calculates immediately, suppressing a laugh,"I already see, one thing humans also like eat fish, has many proteins are useful for the development of our body, namely our brain! I will do a banquet with this fish, it will made you drool and beg for more ! "

He crosses his arms, made a face,"I always want to see that and taste it!" She winks her eye,"You will not regret Lion-O!" And goes to the kitchen where she immediately begins to prepare the fish.

Elsewhere, Tygra is with Panthro,"I don't understand this, there is something strange here! This engine is supposed to work properly!" Panthro examine everything again, reviewing every detail,"This is all correct, but don't understand why doesn't work, maybe I ask Maxine to view this, she may be giving with the problem!" Tygra on other hand sees his new fuel formula,"This formula has been tested several times and resulted, that some time ago, now it is impossible for Maxine give a look at this, she is making dinner!"

Both discussed what goes on with, it seems there unknown forces to interfere with everything, but what is happening of so strange? That's for them to discover but with a little help from Maxine.

A pleasant smell invades the Lair and everyone is curious,"Hmm, smells so nice, but what will be our dinner today?" Lion-O smiles make a funny face,"I think it's Maxine, doing our dinner!" Muran feel the aroma,"In fact she cooks well!" The others looked at him, but then hear,"Guys, everyone to the table, dinner is almost served!"

Everyone went to the dining room, Maxine puts a huge dish on the table, the fish was properly cooked and seasoned with various spices, accompanied with salad vegetables, Tygra is amazed,"Wow, it's a wonder, well ... I mean it looks good!" She looks at the tiger and then to Lion-O," Two hours ago you wrinkled your nose when I said that our dinner would be fish, now taste it!"

She has a wooden spoon in hand starting to make funny gestures, putting the others to laugh, but it takes a while to taste the food,"This is a wonder, I never eat a fish so tasty!" She says laughing hard, "Glad you liked, or I smashed your head with the wooden spoon!" And he laughs in sets with others, Lion-O also help much with the fun, but she says more seriously, putting a hand on his shoulder,"Glad you enjoyed,I am very pleased, thanks!"

Everyone saw that the fish was well prepared, Maxine served them all, then joins to the others eating their fish, Panthro look at her, saying to the others "You know, Maxine is a good fisher woman! Willykit is amazed," Wow ... a human who knows how to fishing! "She replied, smiling,"Well, I fish with a cane, got lucky, and learned from my uncles!" Panthro only says to Willykit,"She gave me some tips, and I can say it was very relaxing and fun!"

Maxine smiled, hearing the conversation of all. She is pleased to have helped Panthro to fish and in fact it was a breath of fresh air, then suggests:  
"Well, since these mutants and Mumm-Ra are quiet, how about tomorrow wake up early and do a picnic? It will be fish for lunch! It will be a escape from monotony and our problems!

"Everyone was very excited with Maxine's proposal, Cheetara says only putting her elbows on the table," Thanks goodness, it will be fun in have a day off!" Muran is listening intently, watching everything with a twinkle in his eye, will he prepare something? Nobody knows that.

Dinner ends and soon all go to the recreation room where they spend pleasant moments, Maxine is reading a book about renewable energy, Panthro approaches her,"Maxine what you are reading?" She shows him the cover, and ideas start to boil in his head, she notices,"When the time is right I will speak of this subject." He nods, with a bright in his eyes,"Good is always good to learn new things! Can I ask you something? "

She does sign, then he asks,"Could you see an engine which I and Tygra are developing, if you don't mind of course!" She says very apprehensive, "Sure, what's wrong?" He gets a little boring, not with her but with the problem at hand,"The engine looks good but does not work!" She raises an eyebrow, Panthro is usually excellent with engines,"I'll see after this,you can be quiet!" He is pleased to hear her answer, but it points to the book,"After you read, can I take a look?" She turns a page and then places the book in her lap,"Okay, it'll be good to discover the ideas you have to crawl in that head, that after reading the book!"

She arises, yawning,"You know my friends I gonna rest, these past few days have been very distressing for me!" She leaves going directly to her room to sleep a quiet night, she need it.

She has to think about past, and learn from what she had searched and move on without complaining, or without have nightmares and fearing the cancer recur. She must have work hard and help her new friends, and train Dance, without being watched.  
And about Muran? she continues to distrust him, because it has more than it seems, thinks that hides something unpleasant.

* * *

She learned a bit about the History of 3rd Earth, but this chapter suffered a little twist you know?

Imagine, Panthro Fishing with her!

I appreciate positive criticism thanks!


	8. A day of rest

_Rated **M**, for possible coarse language, adult themes and violence!_

_Disclaimer: The Thundercats doesn't belong to me but to their creators, only the plot is mine!_

_

* * *

_

_Hi folks this time the rest of the chapters will have lots of lyrics, of course they doesn't belong to me but to their original owners!_

_As you can see Maxine is a Dancer, so because of that she has lots of music with her, to practice her passion!_

_I had to put the lyrics because of that, but in this story she will sing, nothing more, I choose "Happy Nation" From Ace of Base, a very old band, and Maxine loves a lot!_

_Please don't sue me, for this Ok? Let's go on with this chapter, guys!_

* * *

**A day of rest...**

It's dawn and all get up early getting ready for a day with lot's of fun, Maxine was already on foot very early, and already have her Ipod connected, with music too soft to keep it more relaxed, while did a warm-up, then went to take her shower.  
Snarf hears the strange sound going after the same until Maxine's room, who is now in the shower sing a song from Ace of Base, "Happy Nation" which is playing on her Ipod:

_Laudate omnes gentes laudate_  
_ magnificat in secula_  
_ et anima mea laudate_  
_ magnificat in secula_

Snarf never thought that Maxine could sing very well or had any kind of music with her, he lift his hears to listen a bit more of this peculiar music._  
_

_ happy nation living in a happy nation_  
_ where the people understand_  
_ and dream of the the perfect man_  
_ a situation leading to sweet salvation_  
_ for the people for the good_  
_ for mankind brotherhood_  
_ we're travelling in time_  
_ ideas by man and only that will last_  
_ and over time we've learned from the past_  
_ that no man's fit to rule the world alone_  
_ a man will die but not his ideas_  
_ happy nation..._

Why is she sing on the shower, perhaps it's very shy to sing in front of the other Thundercats, or don't want them to find out the secret, but he know from this particular moment that she have a beautiful voice, and he noticed that music have a mix of two languages, but this on the beginning of the song, then he wait until she finish the song._  
_

_ we're travelling in time_  
_ travelling in time_  
_ tell them we've gone too far_  
_ tell them we've gone too far_  
_ happy nation come through_  
_ and i will dance with you_  
_ happy nation_  
_ happy nation..._

He is curious, where is the machine which play this music? So he notice the girl has finish the shower, and the door is ajar and see a bit of her legs, and then part of her swimsuit, he have to speak with her,"Hello Maxine, sleep well?" She responds by turning off her Ipod and leaving the bathroom,"Sure, Snarf, and one more thing!"

It is curious, but hear her request," Please don't tell them what you had just listen ok?" Snarf sits on the bed,"Okay, you can stay quiet!" She thanked him but asked pointing to her Bikini,"What do you think about my bikini, do you like it?" He looks at it from top to bottom,"You look beautiful Maxine, but who would like to see it, is the Thundercats, you always dressed with training pants! She blushes very embarrassed,"Nor is my intention to show my curves, only dressed for the occasion!"

She wears denim short shorts and a black top, to show a tattoo on her back, a hawk, Snarf hasn't seen it,"Thank you friend, even though the bikini please you!" Snarf gives her the camping boots,"The others must be ready!" She grabs the two fishing rods, baits and her backpack, which is already prepared since the day before, she leave the iPod in bed, but the MP3 go with it because it is smaller and easy to hide in her pocket.

Both goes to the hall's lair, where the others are,"Good morning everyone!" The others found themselves seeing Maxine with a completely different outfit, but greet her,"Are you better?" She stretches out, and soon after put the backpack on the floor,"Thank God, there's nothing better than a good night's sleep without nightmares! A good night's sleep as I had today are authentic miracles!"

Muran look at it from top to bottom, seeing the girl who is in front of him is not bad at all, has good curves, getting to admire it, Lion-O notices, going to tell her, without Muran noticing,"Look at Muran, don't take his eyes off of you!" Listening to what is furious, but decides to do nothing, saying, "You know, Lion-O, I'm with a different outfit and bastards like him don't let go! Although we helped him, but we don't know what is happening inside in that head! "

Lion-O sees that she's right. The of both conversation was interrupted,"Guys, to the Thundertank!" Everyone goes to the vehicle, departing fromthe Lair soon enough.

Willa knows about the Thundercats leisure, and went to the combined place waiting for them, and when she sees the Thundertank,"Hello how are you, guys?" Cheetara replies, while jumps from the Thundertank,"Great!" All have had the material on their sites, then a fire was prepared to cook the fish afterwards.

Maxine is prepared the bait, being observed by Muran, and she realizes this, thinking very angry,"I never thought that my costume draw the attention of that fool, I want to kick is ass to put him in his right place, for good!" Willa sees that the girl is getting very tense and need to know what is happening, but prefers to stay the distance, Maxine is getting upset.

The distrust of Maxine isn't illogical, since Muran, is between them, but since that lie she was more alert, knows he isn't what it seems, hides something that could harm his friends in some way, and she wants to catch him in action, but at that time want to enjoy the day with her new friends.

Maxine is with the ear phones listening classical music, not realizing that Panthro is to see how it fend doing their things, thinking about her a lot because he sees great qualities in it, who never found on the opposite sex, and knows that inside of his heart, it is the ideal person, know they aren't from the same species, fearing that isn't matched by her, therefore, only limited to observe and help her in whatever is needed.

Knows that Bengali attempts to join them, knowing that Maxine is very fond of his company, and Bengali smiles when asked Maxine to help, this a few weeks before, but he lacks the courage to express the feelings he has for her.

On other hand Lion-O admires Maxine, by her courage, he knows that suffered badly during her life, struggling to survive a disease that could kill her if not diagnosed in time.  
Realized in the first moments when she came into their lives, she excels and is a fighter who tries to make herself useful and is an asset to the entire group, and while thinking leans against a tree to rest a little.

The river where all are very rich in fish, Maxine put both poles stuck into the ground, in order to do other things such as getting soaking up the sun, but never taking her eyes off the lines, Willykit and Willykat are also having some fun,"Wow, just look at that fish!" Maxine had about two buckets full of fish, and the two children became aware of that," Whoa Maxine ... really good to fish!"

Maxine strip the canes by placing them near the two buckets, then takes the rest of the clothes going to join to the two children who are in the water.  
She dips appearing behind the kids,"Boo!" The two children make a leap from the water, and Maxine laughs then both invest in it, but playing, and the three began to laugh,"I never thought having much fun Maxine!"

She followed them out of the water,"You deserve children!" The three sit on the girl's towel, and WillyKat sees Maxine's tattoo ,"Wow, what are these brands that you have in your back?" She says,"It's a tattoo of a hawk!" 'Kat asks,"A Hawk?" Maxine explains,"It's a very beautiful bird, is the fastest living creature on planet Earth!"

Cheetara hear the conversation with much attention,"This bird reaches up to 350km in just chopped flight to catch their prey!" 'Kat is amazed,"Wow ... that is why you did the tattoo?" Maxine says,"No, I love birds of prey only that, the peregrine falcon is my favorite!" And then explains, "It was also the symbol of my martial arts dojo, that's all! There are other schools that adopt other animal species, including the big cats! "

So Cheetara appears alongside Maxine,"It seems that you are teaching them!" Maxine says only,"You see my back Cheetara, then you will see the theme of our conversation!" And the cheetah sees the hawk,"This bird came from this planet?" She nods,"Yes, I was telling them that it was the fastest animal on Earth, only to nosedive reaches 350km/h, only to catch prey!" Cheetara begins to hear the girl to explain things to children, and she ask a question,"How do you know all these things?"

Maxine replies,"I was always a person willing to learn!" Cheetara smiled,"That's why you make such snacks, like the dinner yesterday, was fabulous!" It just says,"Well, I intend to do more titbits for you to prove, with that fish is there, but first I have to store!" After both women were watching Lion-O and others trying to spear fish, and they laughed like crazy apparently were not doing well.

Maxine gets up the towel telling Cheetara,"Gotta get the fish ready for lunch, as well as to bring some to the lair!" The cheetah waved and Maxine, started preparing everything.

Maxine brought two grids because the fish wouldn't be stuck on sticks because they would have the flavour of the smoke. She got two backups to put the grates over the coals but they were forming.  
She starts to get lunch and Snarf is with her to prepare the fruit to make the tastiest fish dish.  
The fruits were very strange but very good and she has met new kinds of fruit, and many had the taste of quite ordinary things like bread and sweets, and it is very unusual for her.

Knows that the Thundercats know these fruits because of the Bearbills, since they had helped them in the past.  
Lunch time comes and a pleasant smell pervades the place,"Hmmm, that smells so nice Lion-O, is your host?" He points to Maxine,"Yes it is, Willa you should prove, her dishes are excellent!" Willa smiles at Lion-O,"I bet the fish that she is preparing for us is tasty!"

Maxine doesn't know that is received compliances from Willa, and continue cooking the lunch, for all of them.30 minutes after everyone is eating, Muran observes closely, not letting anything escape.

Maxine is already getting tired of the looks that Muran throws at her, causing her some chills making her unwell,"This is supposed to be a day of rest, not to be constantly observed by this idiot!" She feels a bang in the stomach, looking at the corner of her eye the person in question:  
"Besides being a liar and crook it is also branded a pervert and a hypocrite, he have tried put me against the Thundercats, they are wonderful people! I will not allow it, to hurt them! "

Panthro realizes her indisposition,"Maxine you okay?" She looks in Muran's direction, whispering,"It's him!" She gets up being followed by Panthro until the river margin,"Maxine, Muran is bothering you?" She nods her head:  
"Yes, it caused too much havoc since he had told that story!" Panthro looks at the girl,"I know, you were so affected so much, he even thought about the consequences when revealed these things to you!" She finishes,"He tried to turn me against you, I know he is hiding something, but do not know what!"

The Panther surprised raises an eyebrow,"How so? You have suspicious of anything?" She crosses her arms,"Feminine intuition, and I never wrong!" Panthro put both hands on her shoulders reassuring her,"You know Maxine, try to enjoy this wonderful day, you deserve it!" She hugs him putting her head on his strong and muscular chest, and he does the same thing, and could feel Maxine's frail body, both let themselves be so.

Linx-O felt a peculiar energy from both, commenting to the young lord,"These two harbor feelings for each other but don't want to admit them!"Lion-O smiles,"We also suspect that!" After looks at Bengali,"You have something to do with this Bengali?" He scratches his head,"I just tried my best to join them!" Lion-O is surprised by such statement but is satisfied,"Well it seemed Ok by me!"

Maxine continues hugging Panthro, feeling every muscle of his body and begins to vent,"Panthro You know I'm enjoying your company and very ..." He cut her sentence stroking her head,"And I yours, Maxine as well the others, you cheers this, especially me!" She's very embarrassed blushing,"Well ... I ..." He continues,"You taught us so much over these two months you're here with us, we also observe the development of new skills and refine those that you possess!" He caresses her cheek:  
"We also know of a few things about you, and I intend to know it!"

The heart jumps from her chest when she looks into his eyes, mouths almost touching,"You remind me of Jared!" He is asked,"Jared?" It appears that he is jealous of a person who had never seen in life, Maxine smiled stroking his hears,"He's a good friend of mine, always helped me, especially when I had cancer, never let me down!" He feels that she is telling the truth.

Tygra is observing the scene before him, and also Cheetara,"They are at a standstill!" The tiger looks at her friend,"How would you know?" She replies,"They almost kiss, but none wants to be the first to do it!" Tygra is admired because Panthro always threw himself headlong into certain matters, and now seems to be very reluctant to Maxine, but says nothing.

The day passes very quickly, and all return to the Lair to be able to rest because the next day would be very laborious.  
Maxine is in her room and turns on the music starting to dance a little, in her mind are the memories of that day, in which she was clinging to Panthro, almost kissing each other, but he lacked the courage to move forward, and at that moment the dancer realizes she, loves him very much, but do not know how to say it, but other things will come to her head,"I miss my friends, my homeland, as well my uncles, I wonder if they are ok!"

She throws a tear because it has a great esteem for them, she had been raised by her uncles and wanted to tell them that she love them a lot.  
Without realizing the music is loud, being heard by Willykit, who finds strange, but does nothing, to wait for the next morning.  
However Maxine asleep, she is so tired because the emotions that had felt on that day, and also dreams about that particular moment, when she was hugging Panthro, feeling his muscular body and the peculiar smell, which wasn't bad.

* * *

How about that? It seams the day went well for Maxine!

Please don't sue me because of the lyrics ok? I know they aren't mine!

I appreciate positive criticism, Thanks!


	9. Discovered secrets

_Rated **M**, for possible coarse language, adult themes and violence!_

_Disclaimer: The Thundercats doesn't belong to me but to their creators, only the plot is mine!_

_

* * *

_

_I will dedicate this chapter to my colleague Fernanda M., who work with me on the same classroom as me and other colleague!_

_Hi folks this time the rest of the chapters will have lots of lyrics, of course they doesn't belong to me but to their original owners!_

_As you can see Maxine is a Dancer, so because of that she has lots of music with her, to practice her passion!_

_I had to put the lyrics because of that, now this chapter will have the lyrics, "Time after Time" This version is from Cyndi Lauper and " Coming Back" from Dj Dado, please don't sue me ok?_

_This Time the Thundercats will know about her passion, but read to discover folks!_

_

* * *

_

**Secrets discovered...**

Maxine's suspicions are not by chance, Muran hides something that isn't good and she begins to notice the differences in their environment, and physically is getting very tired.  
Already caught it at the door of the safe where the eye of Thundera is, trying to open it, but acted in a way that can't attract suspicions that he was being watched by her, it's actions put her more suspicious, didn't trust him a bit.

What Muran hides so serious? Maxine has to discover soon as possible. But first go to the room, wearing a lighter clothes and then pick up the Ipod and the speakers, going directly to the Lair's garden.  
She turns of the music but first chooses the theme for the dance, "Time after Time", ignoring that is being observed by the Thundercats, and it is positioned until the song begins:

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,_  
_and think of you_  
_caught up in circles confusion -_  
_is nothing new_  
_Flashback warm nights_  
_almost left behind_  
_suitcases of memories,_  
_time after_

_sometimes you picture me_  
_I'm walking too far ahead_  
_you're calling to me, I can not hear_  
_What You've Said_  
_Then you say go slow_  
_I fall behind_  
_the second hand unwinds_

She dances feeling her body move with fluid movements, imagines having someone along to follow her movements, and she acts, passing her hands along the body, pretending to be her imaginary match, then closes her eyes continuing to feel the rhythm:

_chorus_  
_if you're lost Can you look and you Will find me_  
_time after time_  
_if you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting_  
_time after time_

_after my picture fades and darkness Has_  
_Turned to gray_  
_watching through windows you're wondering_  
_if I'm OK_  
_secrets stolen from deep inside_  
_the drum beats out of time_

Her movements are so fluid but a bit slow but totally in tune with the music, and her friends noticed that she is very agile, and Willykat watch it, but says nothing, continuing to observe and hear the rest of the song:

_Chorus:_  
_if you're lost ..._

_You Said go slow_  
_I fall behind_  
_the second hand unwinds_

_Chorus:_  
_if you're lost ..._  
_... Time after time_  
_time after time_  
_time after time_  
_time after time_

Maxine continues until the music stops, letting herself fall to the ground gracefully, then Willykat speech below,"This is what I heard on Maxine's room every day!" Pumyra turns questioning"How so Kat? "She explains,"While I was going to my room, when I heard these sounds, but I was very curious, and decided I would hear a little more, it never bothered us!"

Bengali continues to look at Maxine's figure laying on the floor,"She's very agile! The movements are very fluid and graceful! "Then listens behind,"Then she hid this from us!" They found themselves watching the leader, who is smiling"Not bad, she is as agile as we are, amazing!" Then they hear another song, "Coming Back", turning to Maxine's, who begins to dance, but with different movements:

_I believe in love_  
_One Day You Went Away_  
_'Cause there Were No More Reasons to Stay_  
_You just opened up the door_  
_oh baby and Walked out of my life_  
_One day you'll come to me_  
_To say you never stopped loving me_  
_I Will Insist But I know_  
_All I want is you now_

This time the movements were much quicker, but synchronized but with the same rhythm, but when they saw her leap and then a twirl,"Wow, look at that!" Everyone saw the girl making such moves, while hearing the music from the Ipod.

_Coming back coming back_  
_Coming back into my arms baby_  
_Coming back coming back_  
_Coming back into my heart_

They don't know but it was thanks to the dance that she managed to handle Cancer during that year, since the time it had been diagnosed, until the reconstruction surgery.  
They don't see but Maxine lies a tear, isn't sad, but happy to be doing something she really like, Lion-O sees that her movements are more faster while the music continues.

_One Day You Walked Away_  
_Were there no more Cause Reasons to stay_  
_['M Trying to Forget the Past_  
_But I can not it's too hard for me now_  
_One day you'll come to me_  
_To say you never stopped loving me_  
_You Wil insists and you know_  
_I will not say no_

A small audience joins in the garden watching Maxine dancing this strange rhythmic music which is at the end.

_Coming back coming back_  
_Coming back into my arms baby_  
_Coming back coming back_  
_Coming back into my heart_

When the song ends, Maxine sits very tired sweating a lot, hearing applauses afterwards due her performance, she panics, what it is noticed in her voice, "How ... how long you have been here?" Tygra stands out calming the girl, "Time enough, Maxine!" The calm gives rise to embarrassment, "Well I think you have found my ultimate secret!" Lion-O responds by placing his hand on her shoulder " Yes Maxine, I think we had! "Panthro very curious question" Where you learned dance so well, despite having learned another profession? "

She sits on the floor, breathing heavily" Dance has always been my passion, but unfortunately I couldn't follow my dream, only later joined a dance school! "Cheetara very curious question," Who stopped you to follow what you like to do? "She just sighs," My uncles said it wasn't the future for me , which left me very disappointed, thought they were thinking about my future, I had to follow another profession! "

Lion-O is only one remark:" But your movements were so perfect, never seen such fluidity! "She rises saying, "Lion-O that's why I give myself body and soul to what I am doing, and one thing, it was thanks to my passion for dance that could hold my cancer, gave me forces to fight it, of course I had good friends who were always by my side! "

But Tygra question:" But you told us earlier that you...? "Maxine explains cutting his speech," Well after my classes on high school I always went to Dance school learning and practising, and I also took lessons from my friends who knew another kind of dance, and it was thanks to this that I could take it all! "But then she calls Lion-O, she want to know some things,"Can I be a Thundercat like all of you? I know I have to go through some tests, (the anointment Trials )to be one of you!"Lion-O look at her, raising his brow,"Are you sure that you want to do? Will not harm your delicate health?"

Maxine answers with a glint in her eyes,"Don't worry Lion-O, I wonder what kind of Trials are!" Then he begins to enumerate,"Well, you have the Trial of Strength, Trial of Speed, Trial of Cunning, Trial of Mind Power and Trial of Evil! Are you sure that you want to do this? These trials are very difficult! "The girl only says,"Don't worry about that, I want to do them, but for now don't tell to the others, Lion-O, then I will say when I can do it!"

Lion-O looks at her saying,"Okay I accept your request, you will do it soon, and I will not speak to the others until you ask me!" He starts to explain all about the Trials, she gets a little upset because it will fight against the friends, but feel that they will not do things out of malice but to ensure that she do the Trials successful.

Finally everyone went out there talking. Elsewhere some evil eyes watch the group, especially Maxine, "She's stronger than I thought, well she have to be destroyed soon as possible!" He smiles wickedly.

Some weeks passed, Maxine practice her Dance without problems, and even tries to give some tips for the guys, but they see that she is tired, and decide to stop for the day to see if the girl take a rest.

Maxine decides to pick fruit, going to the Bearbills orchard , since she is allowed to get there. The girl is going to pick the fruit when it begins to hear strange noises and decides to hide herself, she recognise Muran's voice, he is accompanied by the mutants, Jackal-man, Vulture-man, Monkian and Slythe, apparently is talking with them, and can pick up the conversation, "You're able to fool the human?" Muran laughs with malice,"Yes I am, she hasn't discovered me! Will be the cause of the destruction of the Thundercats! "Slythe question," How so Mumm-Ra? "When she hears the name feel the heart beat faster thinking," No way! Never thought Muran deceive us in this way, how could he tricked us? "

She kept getting hidden waiting to go out there, but listens," That human will see, will perish with the thing she most fears, her illness! " Maxine's Heart takes another leap in her chest followed by a tear," It can't be, he wants to reappear my disease! I need to notify immediately the Thundercats! "She has to get out of there as quickly as possible without making the villain notice her, but listen," She's in love with that ThunderCat, the mighty Panthro, I see it is watching it constantly!" Slythe is amazed, "You are kidding Mumm-Ra?" He explains, "This disguise I'm wearing is very attractive, I could see it with my own eyes, she was attracted but not enough, it seems she prefers that ThunderCat, he has something that I haven't! "Maxine took a distraction from the villains, slipped noiselessly out, go towards the lair, fast as a bullet.

When she get there, it passes alongside Tygra, who sees her state, she is completely changed, the tiger intercepts the girl, " Where you go in such a hurry, Maxine?" She is trembling terrified, and her look shows that, Tygra realizes, "Something is worrying you, why you are in that state? Tell me what happened! "She nods, whispering," It's something that needs to be discussed in the presence of the other Thundercats, I fear the worst! "Tygra is intrigued, but it goes with the girl who calls a meeting, Lion-O is amazed with the girl's action.

When everyone in the boardroom, Lion-O looks at the girl who sits in front of his, with a reproachful tone, "I do not know what gave you to pass over my authority, I want a justification for such an act, and now! "Everyone looks at Maxine who sighs, everyone is very curious, why she had taken that action," What is the reason, tell us why you did it! "She gets up giving deep breath," I know you are very upset with me, due to my attitude! "

Cheetara looks at her with disapproving eyes," Explain yourself quickly Maxine! " She shacks her look is full of terror, she's sweating, not because of the Thundercats, but by what she will tell soon enough," I fear that you don't believe on me! "Bengali look at it with some tenderness, encouraging her," Tell us Maxine please! "she says with a very serious tone," Muran fooled us all, folks!"

Lion-O looks at her surprised, but continues to hear, "I was picking fruit in the Bearbills trees, when I heard voices, and find out who it was, I recognized Muran's voice, but noticed he was accompanied by the Mutants!" Tygra doesn't know what to say, and Panthro punch the table,"That guy!" She continues to shudder as green sticks, "Friends, I am saying that Muran made us fools, he is Mumm-Ra disguised!" Lion-O is speechless with this revelation, but he has responsibilities, must recompose himself, and fast, "Are you sure Maxine?"

She just says, "Lion-O I would not lie, this is a serious problem! These guys want to use me to destroy you..." She stutters up with crying eyes," Mumm-Ra want to use my fear of contracting cancer he want to unhidden the disease! "And let her fragile frame fall on the chair , crying,"He tried turn me against you, and...!" Lion-O is furious,"We accept it as one of us, we receive it well! Never thought he was Mumm-Ra! "

Maxine replicates more quietly" But however he did it! "Cheetara is very thoughtful," My 6th sense didn't detect anything! "Maxine looks at the cheetah," You know I don't blame you! "She look at the Maxine, sighing:" But you distrusted him, and express it to us all! "Maxine says, removing a strand of her hair from the eyes," Always get suspicious of strangers, and started getting restless due to the false story that he told me about fate of my world, trying to turn me against you! He became helpful for us, and then fooled all, including me!"

Pumyra continues," As well provoked your nightmares, the feeling of being observed and taking advantage of your fears!"Maxine finishes," Exactly!" Linx-O tells to everyone: "This young girl, showed us things of great value in teaching others, and particularly enjoy what surrounds us! She has the capacity to become a ThunderCat, although isn't from our species!"Maxine is embarrassed," Oh, do not tell me that Linx-O! "

Lion-O still hear things a little, pondering about what was said, finally,"First I must apologize for my conduct in front of Maxine, I am glad you did it, we learn about Muran's true appearance. Now we have to find a plan to expose him, before there is more damage! "Maxine says only," As for the apology, I accept, in relation to the plan, well ... we will continue to act as if nothing had happened! " Tygra smiles, "Simple but most effective!" Lion-O says only: "The meeting is finished, we return to our work!" Everyone walked away.

Maxine went to the kitchen to prepare a snack for everyone as the meeting lasted for some time they are very tired. On other hand Muran other arrives at the lair but is intercepted by Bengali,"So your walking was worthwhile Muran?" He replied smiling,"It was very useful, I gained new strength from being here among you!" Bengali frowns, " Oh Really? I am glad to know it Muran! "The other moves away from the White Tiger, which wants to expel him from there, but it doesn't because otherwise things will go against to the plan.

What Muran not know is that Thundercats know their true identity and what are his intentions, doesn't know it was Maxine who gave the warning, or who had been hidden in the Bearbills orchard hearing the conversation he had with the Mutants. Not aware of the fate that will have soon. During the time that was among the Thundercats, learned things about Maxine and thought to meet her so that he could handle it with their fears, judged the girl by her appearance, but not by her character and determination to combat all and all, don't know, but it will give him a great lesson.

A pleasant smell invades the lair and all go running to the kitchen, Maxine anticipates opening the door,"Boys go to the dining room, soon enough I will come with our snack!" Soon everyone sits at table, and moments later Maxine brings a tray with drinks and fresh biscuits, put everything on the table where they all serve themselves. "I'm hungry!" Willykit takes a handful of cookies which makes Maxine laugh, Lion-O looks at her, "You also hide a thing, Maxine!" She is aware of what is, smiling, "I know but like what you saw! "

He smiles," You are very agile, knowing what you were doing! "She blushes a little, getting embarrassed," I think so Lion-O! "He says," I know you're teaching the children, can you teach us too? "She begins to tremble with happiness, rubbing her hands," I will gladly Lion-O! "Bengali winks at the young Lord and the leader comes playing along with the White Tiger, smiling, "I think you could teach Panthro first!" She blushes, turning red like a ripe tomato, "Well I think so!"

Lion-O winks at the white tiger without realizing it, "His lesson it will be at night! "And goes away very quickly, followed by Bengali, who tells him, that far from the girl," Let's see if both claim their love for each other! "Bengali had planned it together with Lion-O who agreed immediately because he want to see Maxine happy.

On other hand Muran continues to observe her to see if gets anything else from the girl, but when she realizes: "What is happening with you!Why you look at me in that way?" He has to made an excuse as soon as possible not to be caught by her,"Well you're a very talented girl, it is natural that I look, and I can tell that you dance divinely!" She is aware that it is Mumm-Ra who is in front of her, but decides to keep the charade " I learned with the best dance instructors and clubs, I love dance!

He smiled at her," Perhaps you might teach me! "She finishes," One day I'll do it! " She get out of there going to handle with their affairs leaving the villain thinking about the girl, "She is incredibly strong, I had never realized it will be difficult to destroy than I thought!" And then leaves, supposedly going to help her friends, to not arouse suspicion.

* * *

OOps her secret was discovered my friends, But Muran tricked all, including us!

He is Mumm-Ra disguised! Dang I want kick his ass!

Please don't sue me for use the lyrics, I know they don't belong to me, I give the credits to their original Authors Ok?

I appreciate constructive criticism, Thanks!


	10. Face to face

_Rated **M**, for possible coarse language, adult themes and violence!_

_Disclaimer: The Thundercats doesn't belong to me but to their creators, only the plot is mine!_

_

* * *

_

_I will dedicate this chapter to my colleague Cristina B., who work with me on the same classroom as me and Fernanda!_

_Hi folks this time the rest of the chapters will have lots of lyrics, of course they doesn't belong to me but to their original owners!_

_As you can see Maxine is a Dancer, so because of that she has lots of music with her, to practice her passion!_

_This time Maxine will fight a enemy, who is he? Try to discover!_

_Beware in this chapter will have lots of Lemon! (weird expression isn't it?)  
_

_

* * *

_

**Face to face...**

Passed several days since that meeting where Maxine talked about Muran's true identity, but something isn't right, the girl is very upset because can't do things against the villain openly or he can flee from there, so she decides to train on the training room. There exists a bag to train blows, and she will train on it.

Maxine is kicking the hanging bag to unload her anger who feel to know that Muran is actually Mumm-Ra, she wants to give him a lesson when it's due time, without noticing Panthro enters the gym, and to make know his presence decided call her, "Glad find you here Maxine!" She turns watching the panther that has already been aware of her emotional state, "Are you frustrated isn't, Maxine?" She sighs, "Yes I am, I feel so helpless, like much to give a lesson in that character, Mumm-Ra! "

Panthro hugs her, stroking her:" In time Maxine! "She looks at him," You also have the will to do right? "He smiles, "Indeed Maxine!" He is aware that Mumm-Ra is stronger than the girl and transmits it while removes the hair from her eyes, "You are strong but Mumm-Ra is very powerful and I do not want lose you! "She is astonished by Panthro's words," Why you say that? "He starts to get very embarrassed by what had just told her, not the sentence itself, but the way he said," Well I ... !"

She realizes how little he feels at ease,"I got you wasn't it, Panthro?" Panthro not know what to say to the girl, she smiles, "After you will say?" Panthro nods,"Yes later! "After finishes off,"Just want you to keep quiet Maxine, as I said earlier Mumm-Ra doesn't play!"Maxine asks a little curious," How do you defeat this guy? "Panthro replied," Work team and reflection! "She is intrigued by this word," Reflection? "Panthro said," He fears his reflection, doesn't support his image!"

She laughs,"Don't tell me he is so ugly!" Panthro replied,"It is!" They both started laughing, then look at the drill bag saying,"I think you do well to unload your anger in the bag!" She looks at him, finish off,"I try to imagine it, that's all!" The stomach begins to growl, Maxine and look at it:  
"I think we have something to eat, and I enjoy to talk some more!"

They went out there going direct to the kitchen to be able to eat anything. By far Bengali smiles happy to see those two together,"I just hope he has said what he feels for her!" The white tiger doesn't know that either had not declared, and if he know would be sad, but time is on his side. Elsewhere Mumm-Ra knows who will face the Thundercats and Maxine shortly.

Maxine is aware of the fear of Mumm-Ra by his own image, then devises a plan together with her friends who are very pleased with the ingenuity and align in the same plane, now Mumm-Ra has to remain alert, because it will receive the lesson of his life.

The next morning Maxine gets up early, do her normal routine and then will help friends in their various tasks, then appears Lion-O,"Maxine can I talk with you?" She turns around seeing that her friend is visibly upset with her,"Please beware Mumm-Ra, Maxine. You don't know what it is capable only to destroy us!"

She approaches him, placing both hands on young lord's face,"Lion-O, I love you as if you were a brother to me and I appreciate your concern, but there are things that must be done if we want to have some respect for us, and Mumm-Ra will learn that shouldn't play with the people lives and feelings!" Lion-O are struck by Maxine's words, in fact she's right, he is worried about her,"Maxine we will be hidden if things don't go as planned!"

She hugs him,"Be quiet Lion-O, I count on you for this!" She goes away after going to the gym, Panthro appears with his nunchucks in his hand:  
"Just in case things get ugly Maxine!" The girl accepts what Panthro gave her, embracing him,"Thanks Panthro!" Then go out there going to her room to fetch her fishing rod and bait.

Maxine thinks Mumm-Ra can be the key that it would return to her time, she wants to return to her own people but at the same time she don't want to return, knowing that hasn't future. Maxine will risk everything for Mumm-Ra to give a little taste of their own medicine, a way for him don't play with the people fears.

Lion-O watches her leaving the place seeing the brightness of her eyes, smiling, feeling that she has an extraordinary power, thinking for himself,"Not bad for a human!" Then leave to work on his duties.

When the time comes, everyone decides to put the plan into action, Maxine finds Muran,"Hello Muran, do you want go fish for our lunch with me?" He holds her hand," Of course Maxine, I will be happy in doing that at your side!" It just says while grab her things, asking smiling,"Are you ready for fishing?" He nods. Others know of the plan and go hide in the place where both will.

When they arrive she starts to prepare everything to catch the fish, but notices that Muran doesn't approach the water,"What up Muran?" He makes an excuse,"I never liked being near the water since I was drowning a few years ago!" She raises an eyebrow,"Oh really?" He replied,"Yes!" She continues to prepare the bait saying,"You know Muran I also went through the same, but this isn't what prevents me from moving forward! I was between life and death! "

The other is admired but hear it,"I think it's time for move on, and you should come here to fish!" He approaches the girl,"Are you sure Maxine, can I trust you?" She smiles,"Yes you can, nothing will happen!" But the idea of it was different and not want to waste the opportunity to give a great lesson, but that moment has everything to stage, going according to planned in the day before.

Muran is near it and notices a large scar who is on her right thigh,"What is it?" And it points to the thigh, and she notices"This? Well ... I was attacked by a Great White Shark while swimming at the beach! "The story arouses the Vilains curiosity, but she doesn't go into too much detail,"Memories are a little painful, but decided to go ahead and for that I wasn't resentful with the Shark!" He frowns questioned,"How so?"She explains smiling,"I invaded their territory, that's all!" After throw the line to the water.

Muran approaches to see the fish until it sees its reflection in water, but it does very quickly, Maxine sees the beautiful body of Muran to become in their true aspect, extremely muscled, the colour is a blue-gray and have a circle red with a snake entwined about to bite the tail, has some bandages on his neck, but some pieces were long, the head has a strange helmet, with two serpents on each side and has a long red cape, whose both ends in his wrist bracelets, almost like the wings of a bat, and had some strange golden leggings, ending in tufts of hair at the ends of the ankles, but what draws her attention is his face, extremely terrifying. Mumm-Ra was huge compared to the Thundercats.

He sees himself surrounded by them, and Maxine crossed her arms saying full of angry,"I never see your real "You", Mumm-Ra, you're just like they had described, and one thing you have been caught in your own game!" The villain is very angry,"You tricked me human!" She breathes deeply looking into his red eyes,"You were the first to do it, so we're even!" He looks at her,"You are brave, how do you knew it?"

She moves with Panthro's nunchucks, remarking," I suspected from the first moment you put your feet on the lair, and could prove it does several weeks, you were too perfect!" He tries to get her, the girl ducks out, but the unexpected happens, gives him a snap on his face, and move away immediately, from it, "You don't have the right to play with my feelings!" Mumm-Ra gets caught by surprise, with the slap and with this revelation,"You tried to seduce me!"

The others are shocked when they heard the words of the girl, and are attentive to the conduct of the operation,"Glad I didn't want anything from you, and as the old saying says, looks are deceiving!" He was going to tell her something but it hit the guy with the nunchucks, cutting off the dialogue,"You lied to me about the fate of Earth, as well as use my fear of getting my disease again, you made that I start had nightmares!" Then move on again,"You can be powerful, to rule this planet with an iron fist, I don't have afraid of you, and everything you thrown at me, will not result, it's over Mumm-Ra!"

The mummy is losing patience with her, arises releasing bolts of energy at the girl who shies away doing back flips, and giving high jumps, until she gets a good angle and gives him, a kick in full rotation on the face causing him to lose his balance, but he recovers, Maxine hadn't had time to catch her breath and he attack, Lion-O sees that and throws is claw for Maxin can catch it, but lying on the floor, Mumm-Ra is upon her, but she has a Lion-O's claw in place, and points the flat part to his face, which reflects immediate his image, he recoils placing his hands in the face to hide from the reflection.

Panthro help her to get up saying the mummy,"She beat you Mumm-Ra, she isn't weak as you judge! If you attack her again you will face me and will not be so sweet! "Mumm-Ra rises in the air,"This isn't over yet Thundercats, I still have my revenge!" Maxine says it only with some sarcasm:  
"Only, when pigs fly, looser! Next time we will be ready for you! "The villain comes out of there going directly to the Black Pyramid where to his coffin to rest and think about his next scheme.

In Cat's lair, Maxine is surrounding by them, who is visibly tired and without strength, Panthro notice and grab her, in bridal Style:  
"You were brave Maxine, I never thought that our plan would result as well, and that you had faced Mumm-Ra in that way!" She murmured with a weak voice,"Neither do I!" After delivery the claw to Lion-O, which put the sword in its place, Bengali smiles to see the two together, then watch the inevitable happen.

Panthro begins to caress Maxine's hair, then both stare at each other, their lips together in a warm kiss, Maxine clings to Panthro to feel every inch of his body, others are astonished and Bengali relates only to smile,"Finally!" Both stop, blushing hard, and declaring themselves to one another,"Wow, oh my God I love you Panthro!" The panther starts to caress her face then her lips, looking at her,"Me too Maxine!"

The others only tell to both,"You have great luck" Maxine look at the panther, which continues to blush, the others leave the couple alone because they had much to say.

Both are looking at each other, Panthro move away her hair strands from the face,"You were very brave to confront Mumm-Ra, in that way and had never seen such courage in a being so fragile like you!" She doesn't know what to say,"Well... I guess Panthro!" And he finishes,"In addition in being beautiful, you are very simple!" She is astonished at what had have just heard,"Wow, no one had told me that!"

Panthro looks at her holding her hand,"I love you more than ever!" Saying the last word, starts to kiss her passionately, pressing it against him, and she clings to him. He takes her in bridal style going towards his room, but kissing her.  
When they arrived Panthro laid her in his bed, asking while taking the top of his peculiar armature," You consent Maxine?" She gets up from the bed advancing to the panther, removing its gymnastic top starting to kiss him,"This will answer to your question Panthro?"

The Panther took the hint and began kissing her neck, she caressed the long ears, so he takes the bra starting to "attack" her firm breasts, then makes to kiss her furiously, pinning her on the wall, he puts his hand under the shorts making her delirious with pleasure, then the girl takes the rest of the clothes as well Panthro, a question is made:  
"Maxine, if you want to stop here at this moment tell me, you want to continue with this? I Can hurt you if we continue with this! "

She just says, smiling,"I don't fear pain Panthro, you can proceed with what you want to do!" Then she kissed him fervently, and he asks,"You sure?" She nods, putting her legs around his waist,"Yes you can be sure, I want to make love with you without fear anything!" Then they both continue with the foreplay, until the right time, he pinned her against the wall and entered inside of her, while Maxine clings to him, he notice concerned,"Maxine, you okay?"

She answered, smirking,"Continue Panthro, don't worry!" He continues to do it slowly for fearing of hurting the girl's frail body and he just heard a ironic voice," I am not a porcelain doll Panthro, you can do a little more harder, I can handle it!" Then he does exactly what she asks, he invests a little more harder, first slowly and then faster, the pain gives place to pleasure, and she loves every moment, both kissed with passion and cried out in ecstasy.

The screams of pleasure from both, were listen at the entire lair and who listened the cries said,"Well those two, don't play around!" Bengali only says to Tygra ,"Panthro has very lucky to have a person who loves him, and I think Maxine will be the perfect companion for him!" Cheetara have to agree,"She suffered greatly and now is the time to be happy next to the person who loves!"

And looking back to the White Tiger,"Glad that you brought them together Bengali, are good for each other!" Lion-O starts joking,"I just hope those two do not destroy the Cat's lair!" And everyone starts laughing, but he says,"Maxine is a big plus for us, I still remember when she came here several months ago. she was very shy and suffered enough, but now showed to us things of great value! "

They agreed with Lion-O, after what he said is the truth, only Pumyra says,"She showed Mumm-Ra who's boss!" Linx-O puts his hand on the cougar shoulder,"She now has something very important to decide if it will go away or stay with us!" Lion-O only says,"This is a decision of her own, and Panthro are aware of it!" Linx-O who is much more experienced says, smiling,"You know Young Lord, is a decision that will take time!" Tygra soon agree immediately with the Elderly,"It will be difficult for her, but something tells me that will make the right decision!" Lion-O just said putting his hand on Tygra's shoulder,"Me, too, my friend!"

Everyone is still talking while the couple continues in their romance,"Panthro, we'll do the rest on the bed!" She continue in his lap, while he takes her to the bed where they both continue to do it,until they reach to the climax, and he came up into inside of it, finally both are fatigued, Maxine lays his head on Panthro strong chest, and he stroked her hair,"You were wonderful Panthro!"

He kisses the top of her head and then embraces it,"Also you Maxine, and I want to have you by my side until the end of my days!" She just said a little sad,"You have the notion that I can ..." He just said to her, sensing her sadness,"Whatever your decision is Maxine I will accept it, but now I want to be here with you, and one thing!" She looks at him,"What?" He puts his hand on the belly,"You are incredible Maxine, you showing us something!" She estimates soon, had been fighting against Mumm-Ra,"He joked with us all Panthro, he deserved it!"

He smiles, then she falls asleep in his arms, but the panther thought smiling, but have a mix of sadness,"I want to stay with her the rest of my life, and hopefully make the right decision!" And cuddle with the girl, asleep quickly.

* * *

Romance is in the air my friends! Finally both expressed their love to each other!

Now Maxine will have to do made a decision, I won't tell you see ya!

I appreciate constructive criticism thanks!


	11. Changes

_Rated **M**, for possible coarse language, adult themes and violence!_

_Disclaimer: The Thundercats doesn't belong to me but to their creators, only the plot is mine!_

_

* * *

_

_Hi folks this time the rest of the chapters will have lots of lyrics, of course they doesn't belong to me but to their original owners!_

_As you can see Maxine is a Dancer, so because of that she has lots of music with her, to practice her passion!_

_The lyrics on this chapter, "Quietus" From Epica, "Now we are free" The original is from Enya, but she have the Techno version, and "This is The Life" From Amy McDonald._

_Please don't sue me ok?  
_

_Well folks this is the last chapter of this story, like the other ones it will have lots of lyrics, so don't sue me!_

_Maxine and Panthro are so happy together, loving each other, you know? But something will happen, Maxine has to do a decision, will she made the right choice? Will she leave Panthro? _

_Read this last chapter ok? _

_

* * *

_

**Changes...**

The next day all are taking the breakfast that was prepared by Snarf, Panthro and Maxine arrive, going to sit together, under the table, their legs are touching, then Bengali do a single question, smirking,"So how it was lovebirds? Yesterday you almost put the Cat's lair down! "The couple look at each other flushing a little embarrassed, and Linx-O smiles to the young couple,"Don't be shy young ones, we know what is being in love!"

Bengali is very curious, asking,"So how it will be from now?" Maxine responds only,"You know my friends, it be God's will, Panthro and I love each more than ever!" Lion-O says only putting his elbows on the table,"I am delighted to know that, only I wish you all the best!" When Lion-O has just spoken the alarm sounds, and they all go running to the monitoring room,"What is that?" Bengali increase the screen resolution, seeing something strange, coming to a conclusion,"Is a time anomaly!"

Linx-O corrected the young white tiger,"It's a dimensional portal young one!" Everyone looks at Maxine,"Maxine you can go to your dimension!" She goes out there going to the lair's gardens , Bengali yelled to Panthro,"Go after her, now!" The panther came after her very quickly,"Maxine, what happened, something is trouble you? Talk to me please! "She gets up to, hugging him crying"I have my passport near the desert, the opportunity to go back to my time, back to normal!" He hold her caressing her soft hair,"I don't care, I love you too much to leave you exposed to the dangers that exist here!"

She closes her eyes holding his hand,"I know it costs me much to decide, I have family and friends on the other side of that portal, but I found my other half here in this place!" Panthro puts his hand on her chin lifting her head,"It's only your decision, you have to be taken, and as I told you I will accept it is good or not, but I have faith that you will make the right decision!" She looks at the panther,"My heart will be broken if I take the wrong decision!"

Panthro saw a tear on her eyes, saying,"I will not influence you, for that I will leave you alone!" And then leaves going to the monitoring room, when Tygra sees it,"Panthro?" He sighs,"I left her alone, she need to think without being influenced!" Bengali only says placing his hand on Panthro's shoulder,"It's very hard for it! Maxine miss her family and friends! "Linx-O only says," There is something that hold her here!" Everybody turn to the Elderly,"How so?"

He replied,"Is you, Panthro, you mean a lot for her, believe me!" The others don't know what to say, but Lion-O asks,"How can this be Linx-O?" He explains,"I felt her aura, every time she stood with Panthro changed completely, since Maxine is here, gained new strength!" It says something else to the panther,"She's a wonderful person who loves you very much!"Panthro looks at Maxine's image on the security camera.

Maxine went to the lake to reflect a little, she has her eyes red from crying, but says for herself,"What a dilemma, I leave this place and Panthro or not? I have so many good memories here, and my soul mate! But I also have friends and family in Detroit, and they help me a lot!

My life in Detroit is good, but I feel full here, Oh my God give me strength to do the right decision! "Then she turns on the iPod, putting song from Epica " Quietus "and decides to sing along to it and dance it:

_The culprit, you act before thinking_  
_ Caught in your ignorant sin_  
_ And lying to your own reflection,_  
_ you thought you could hide_

She begins to make slow movements as if it were a medieval dance, and is dance with passion

_Deprived of my own innocence, denied_

_The infinity of recurring torment, your comeuppance_

_See, hear the torture inside_  
_Devouring what Was left of my pride_  
_You thought it's not going to Happen to You,_  
_Thought You Could hide_

She squeezes her body in order to demonstrate the feelings while dance, feelings of sadness and helplessness, she shows her feeling trough the music.

_Deprived of my own innocence, denied_

_The infinity of recurring torment, your comeuppance_  
_Dwelling in a mind, mixed up and_  
_Your regret Has spread over the sea_

_Deprived of my own innocence, denied_

_The infinity of recurring torment, your comeuppance_  
_Dwelling in a mind, mixed up and_  
_Your regret Has spread over the sea_

When the song ends she has feelings of sadness and broken heart, afraid that is making the wrong decision. She loves Panthro so much to leave him alone.  
She sits on the brink of the river struggling with thoughts, and it takes all day. Then she gets up going directly to the Cat's lair where everyone was waiting for,"Maxine?" She looks at all with red eyes,"All of you should want to know what my decision isn't it?" She wipes the tears continued,"It was very difficult, but I reached to a decision!"

Panthro is eager and hear,"I want to make my life with Panthro, here in the lair!" Panthro grabs her, kissing her passionately, Lion-O asks,"You will not feel the lack of your family and friends?" She nods with some sadness, but at the same time smiles,"You know my life was pretty boring in Detroit, but here I have something worth fighting for!"

Lion-O asks,"What it is?" She grabs Panthro's hand placing it on her belly and look at all the Thundercats,"Panthro and all of you are now my family and I will fight for all of you and this planet until my last breath!" Panthro grabs her again, giving a kiss on her lips,"I'm happy to have you by my side Maxine!" And makes it a caress on the face," Me also Panthro!" Lion-O looks for the couple,"Now I suppose that you leave your room and go to Panthro's isn't it?" She leans against Panthro,"Yes, I plan to go to his room!"

The Lord of the Thundercats only says, laughing,"I think we have to ask to the Bearbills to make a bigger bed and put sound-proof walls in your room!" With that unleashed a general laugh, then Lion-O tells all,"So let's work, there is much to do, trouble may arise!"

But Lion-O has another issue to resolve quickly as possible, and calls the others, telling Maxine:  
"Would you could wait a little here Maxine, rest a bit while waiting ok!" The girl sits at table in the room listening to some music, because it has a lot to wait.

The meeting takes two hours and finally Lion-O comes out of there directed to Maxine, with some unexpected news,"Maxine I got some news for you!" She looks to the Lord of the Thundercats,awestruck,"What's wrong? What news have you got for me? "It just tells her facing the others,"Do you recall a few weeks ago to ask for me to perform the Anointing Trials to become a ThunderCat? "She stands with eyes shining,"So you think it is time to realize them?"

He nods,"Not at all Maxine, that's why I bring you news of this meeting I had with the other Thundercats!" And she asked with some curiosity,"What are these news?" He puts both hands on Maxine's shoulders, talking in a serious tone,"It's my decision to make you a ThunderCat!" Lion-O's words hit her like a bomb,"What? I even didn't the Trials Lion-O, nor even asked you to warn them? "

He answered while explains,"You did so, but without knowing. You have a strength of character, you always are wary of strangers and we found out that Muran was Mumm-Ra and you done very quickly, you took the initiative to speak with us, and to outline a plan to unmask Mumm-Ra, and carry out the plan, deceived him, drawing him into an ambush, and you fought against him, and though he is more powerful than you, facing it several times, also hasn't intimidated by him, conquered the fear of contracting your disease, and yet you did all the Trials, Strength, Speed, Cunning, Power of mind and Trial of evil, and you passed them all, with success! "

Maxine doesn't know what to say,"But ... I'm not worthy!" Lion-O put a hang on her face,"I am the lord of the Thundercats and decided that, you deserve to be one of us, Maxine!" She smiles, saying,"Ok, I accept, but I want that your allies appear!" Lion-O is aback by her simplicity,"Ok, I think our allies deserve to know and watch your anointing as ThunderCat!" But Lion-O smiles.

In the Tree Top Kingdom, Willa learns that Maxine will be among the Thundercats and will become one, and decides to prepare a celebration to celebrate the occasion.  
The next day Willa and the Bearbills had decorated the lair, leaving the Thundercats and Maxine very satisfied, had such an abundance of food and the guests were many, even were the various tribes of the area.

Then the party begins and everyone is having a great time, eating and drinking, but Maxine called for silence:  
"I want to do a little performance for all to see, I hope you like it!" Willa is much questioned, but says nothing, then the girl connects the speakers to the iPod, then posts it to play but first chooses a theme very nice "Now We Are Free" but the dance version, despite it having the original version, she closes her eyes to focus on their actions and internalize the music, then she starts:

_Anole shalom_  
_Anole Sheh lay a konnud ne (Shaddai_  
_Flavum_  
_Nom de Leesha_  
_Ham nam one of_  
_It one of_  
_Flavne ..._

The music is a language foreign to them all, but Maxine knows it well, the Irish, because she loves to hear music in Celtic, what causes it makes movements representative of the music itself.

_We of ze zu bu_  
_We sooo of the ru_  
_Un va-a pesh a lay_  
_Un vi-i bee_  
_Un da la pech ni sa_  
_(Aaahh)_  
_Un di-i lay on the day_  
_Un ma la pech a nay_  
_mee di nu ku_

Lion-O had never seen movements as spontaneous and transparent, and can even see her expression, it seemed that is light as a feather flying in the wind, and asks how she can do it, then the music starts to get more fast in 4 tempos, and she moves.

_La la da pa le of the of the_  
_Ve va da pa la Dumdas in the le_

When she dances that melodious song, feels free from everything that tormented her before arriving at this strange world, that indeed is her planet. Since the moment she decided to stay with them freed itself, from her previous life, which is purged from everything, felt from now on, this is will be the first day of her new life, a new beginning, she dance because of that, for her new acquired freedom.

_Anole shalom_  
_Anole Sheh ley Kon-nud ne one._  
_Flavum._  
_Flavum._  
_M-ai shondol-lee_  
_Flavu ... (Live on ..._  
_Lof flesh lay_  
_Nof ne_  
_Nom de lis_  
_Ham in a dass_  
_It one of_  
_Flavne .._  
_Flay_  
_Shom of nomm_  
_Ma-lun des_  
_Dwondi._  
_Dwwoondi_  
_Alas sharum du koos_  
_Shaley Koot-tum._

It follows the pace until the song ends, and ends when she makes a strange pose leaving the others astonished with such agility and dexterity. On the subject who had danced before, this meant that she is free to be what she want to be.

There was silence, but was short-lived, a burst of applause echoed throughout the room, people rave about her performance, and Panthro only tells to his young leader,"You know, Lion-O, it shows passion for dance as never seen, it is seen even with a taste for it!" Lion-O nods,"Indeed, I have to agree with you my friend, it does wonders while acting!" Willa approached from Maxine with a natural juice,"I congratulate you for the excellent performance Maxine Carrigan, had never seen an agility and a representation of this beautiful melody!"

And then gives her the natural juice,"This will easy your thirsty! And congratulations to you becoming a ThunderCat, you are the first human to be one! "Maxine just told her,"I appreciate your offer Queen Willa, thank you!" Both talk a little more, but then Lion-O makes a, sign for all to do silence and call Maxine,"Maxine would you come here?" The girl comes out of there by going to Lion-O's side," I'm here Lion-O!"

Then he makes a little speech of five minutes about Maxine's courage in fight Mumm-Ra, passing the Trials with distinction, and finally he draws his sword holding it with both hands,**"From this day from now on, Maxine Carrigan will be a Thunderian! I Lion-O command to the sword of Omens to recognize Maxine Carrigan as a ThunderCat! Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats Hooooooooooooooooooooo! "**

Suddenly the eye of Thundera roars full of life, the symbol appears in the sky but then drops to surround Maxine's figure, giving her an unusual power which strengthens it, she felt a warmth around her, then dissipates and she looks away where the eye hit her, on the right side of her chest appears a symbol identical to Panthro, Maxine had never felt so happy as that moment.

Panthro approaches her,"I am proud of you my love!" After kissing her on the forehead, a sign of respect, then Lion-O turns to the audience with Maxine at his side,"I present to you the newest member of the Thundercats, Maxine Carrigan!" Everyone applauded it,and the girl is touched, then all the Thundercats join shouting,**"Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats Hoooooooooooooooo!" **All join hands representing the union of them all.

The party continues and Willa is with Lion-O,"Maxine deserves it Lion-O, but I think I will ask her to teach our warriors how to fight properly!" Lion-O says, looking at Maxine,"Well I think so!" The leader of the Thundercats know that Willa will not let escape the opportunity in ask Maxine to do it .  
Maxine decides to dance a little but this time to the beat of drums, and Panthro observed it, then it makes her sign with the look, she quickly realizes what it is.

Both walked away going for a more private place away from prying eyes,"Maxine I'm very proud of you!" After kissing her with passion, she sits facing him, then he gives her a ring to symbolize their union.  
After both lie on the ground to observe the stars as night fell without notice, both were embraced,"Glad I met you Maxine, I think without you my life would be meaningless!"

It just says,"I agree, and glad I met you!" And look for the symbol of the Thundercats that is on the right side of her tight shirt, then says:  
"I love you so much Panthro!" The Panther kisses her neck, which she loves, and one thing leads to another and they end up making love right there in the hiding place.  
At the party all eat and drink, while the couple is having hot moments nearby. An hour later the couple appears, but Bengali suspects ,"I can already see that you were celebrating!" The couple doesn't know what to say.

The festival ends late and everyone will rest as they have to get up early to monitor everything to prevent attacks by enemies.  
Maxine awakens the next morning early, to do her morning exercise together with Cheetara,"So are you ready for your new life?" Maxine replied, smiling,"Sure Cheetara! Now I'm just doing the usual exercise, then I have to make the surveillance of the outside territories with Bengali! "

Cheetara question,"Panthro isn't jealous?" Maxine starts to laugh,"Don't worry, I don't like to betray someone I love Panthro and Bengali is a friend for whom I have great respect!" But tells something to her friend,"But you should proceed with Lion-O, Cheetara!" The cheetah is astonished at what have just heard,"What Maxine? Are you sure that the time is right to do so? "The human girl nods,"Absolutely!"

Cheetara hears Maxine's advices and then it just says,"I will do what as you say!" Both continue to run into the lair, were all having breakfast.  
Maxine before going to work with Bengali, prepare a backpack with food to take, Panthro appears,"Maxine be careful!" She turns to him and gives him a kiss,"I would, but you also have to have!" And it gives him a bag with very tasty food,"You have food, I know you're going to do surveillance by land to other territories, so you must eat!"He takes the bag and kissed her again. After she leaves going to the Feliner.

Monitoring the territories outside runs smoothly, and it's just a matter of time until they return home, which does not take long, she and Bengali were almost all day doing surveillance, and were tired.  
When they arrive , all go to meet Maxine and Bengali, Lion-O is very pleased,"We received reports, apparently outside the territories are clean of enemy activity!" Bengali answers,"Exactly Lion-O, I think they haven't been there yet, but it is unclear whether the Lunatacks may invade the place!" Says Maxine just crossing his arms,"I doubt, the territory is too open for them to fix, but could go take water into their mobile basis, the we were watching has lots of water!"

Lion-O crosses his arms,"So we must redouble our vigilance, the enemy doesn't sleep!" Maxine look at the young lord, leaning on the wall,"I agree, we must be attentive!" Then she turns to the young lord,"The picnic was good?" Then he asked her smiling,"So it was you who put that bag of food on top of my chair in the control room!" It just says,"Of course I had to do it, Lion-O, all have their part!" And she starts laughing, Lion-O smirks," You should to rest next to Panthro, Maxine, he is eager to be with you!"

She goes out there going to run over to the panther which is in the garage,"So your day went well Panthro?" He grabs her twirling her,"Yes, but now I want to be with you!" Then kiss her, which is matched by her, then walked away down to the river where she goes fishing, so they can relax a little, both lie on, closing the eyes to hear the sounds of nature, but Panthro goes up to her,"What are you thinking?" She replied looking at Panthro,"I'm thinking I made the right decision to stay here and my life changed and thanks to my courage I became a ThunderCat, yes I think that life will have many adventures!" They kiss and then get to enjoy the landscape together.

In Cat's lair Lion-O goes to Cheetara who is in the training room,"Can I talk to you Cheetara?" She turn around surprised,"There are problems?" The young leader said only a little reticent,"I just want to talk to you!" Just like that he holds her by giving her a kiss full of passion, which leaves the cheetah caught by surprise,"I never expected this from you!" He just said to her,"I needed to find courage, Cheetara I love you!" She is pleased by those words,"I love you too, but I was afraid to tell you! Thankfully, this is first step! "And they both kiss each other hard.

From there things begin to unfold for both, and when Maxine knew the news by Cheetara is very happy, both finally had the courage to declare and take relationship.  
On one occasion Panthro and Maxine are together, holding hands kissing, and he says:  
"Maxine I love you!" Then caresses her face saying:  
"Me too Panthro, even though I knew you!" She lays her head on the chest of the ThunderCat, closing her eyes, and he caresses her hair as though they were long and very strong, all to the sound of a song from her Ipod, "This Is the Life" by Amy McDonald.

_Oh the wind whistles down  
The cold dark street tonight  
And the people they were dancing  
To the music vibe_

_And the boys chase the girls, with curls in their hair  
While the shocked too many sit way over there  
And the songs get louder each one better than before_

_And you singing the song thinking this is the life  
And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size  
where you gonna go, where you gonna go, where you gonna sleep tonight?  
And you singing the song thinking this is the life  
And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the sizxe  
Where you gonna go, where you gonna go, where you gonna sleep tonight?  
Where you gonna sleep tonight_

_So you're heading down the road in your taxi for 4  
And you're waiting outside jimmy's front door  
But nobody's in and nobody's home till 4  
So you're sitting there with nothing to do  
Talking about Robert Ragger and his 1 leg crew  
And where you gonna go, where you gonna sleep tonight?_

_And you singing the song thinking this is the life  
And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size  
Oh where you gonna go, where you gonna go, where you gonna sleep tonight?  
And you singing the song thinking this is the life  
And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size  
Where you gonna go, where you gonna go, where you gonna sleep tonight?  
Where you gonna sleep tonight_

_And you singing the song thinking this is the life  
And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size  
Oh where you gonna go, where you gonna go, where you gonna sleep tonight?  
And you singing the song thinking this is the life  
And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size  
where you gonna go, where you gonna go, where you gonna sleep tonight?_

_Where you gonna sleep tonight?_

Both are resting in peace until they eventually fall asleep, knowing that everything will be for the best.

End ...

* * *

Well this is a surprise folks, Maxine being a ThunderCat? Wow!

Well that's it, perhaps will be a sequel in the future folks, see you soon!

I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!


End file.
